Twisted Devotion
by Kyo12591
Summary: More Summary inside. Basically, Sakura is The Nine Tailed Fox. She is willingly taken by Akatsuki. She gets to spend time with Akatsuki and her Obsession. Sakura X Itachi / Slight onesided Deidara. Redone
1. Mission

**Yo. Okay new Story! I'm Kyo and check out my other stories if you like this one! Eh, okay. Pairs include: Sakura X Itachi and Deidara. If there are others I forgot about them. You'll just have to read and find out. **

**Summary: Instead of Naruto being the Nine tailed fox. The Kyuubi. Sakura has the Kyuubi in her! Sakura is still a medic and Tsunade apprentice. Naruto is still Naruto, just with out the Nine Tailed Beast in him and before you get your panties in a bunch...Its only because it relates to story line. It's basically about Sakura getting kidnapped by Akatsuki so they can abstract her beast, but they haven't gotten the eight or seventh tailed beasts and they have to go in order, so they have to wait to abstract Sakura's nine tailed Beast. Simple! Okay then if you think you want to read it now, carry on ….if not BAI!!**

…_**.Rant start....( This means you don't have to read this part if you don't want.)**_

**Oh and I noticed I do a little Sasuke bashing. It's not so bad so you Sasuke fans don't have to leave or anything. I mean he deserves a little revenge for what he did ne? You Sasuke fans are all like: Ohh Sasuke had a bad childhood, his clan was murdered and blah blah blah. It's his own bloody fault he's so emo. Plus what about Itachi? It wasn't his fault he was just following orders, even if he wasn't I wouldn't have blamed him. The only thing Itachi did wrong was not kill Sasuke. So Ha! How do you like that! No, but really. I don't mind Sasuke. I even like him paired with Sakura. So ^^ yeah.**

…_**.End rant..... ( read on)**_

**Kyo A.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own it and I'm twisting up the original plot. Sorry!**

**Chapter 1: ( No clue how many they'll be, but there probably will be more then one thus the chapters...)**

Sakura Haruno owner of the cursed nine tailed beast Kyuubi, **(Did I spell That right?...)** walked toward her house after a painful mission with her team.

They had just returned to Konoha after a failed mission to kill Akatsuki's members. Why did they fail other then obvious reasons, of being out numbered and out ranked, even if they were ANBU they couldn't land a hit.

Sakura didn't want to fight Itachi. Although Sasuke did most of the fighting against his brother. Sakura was not scared of Itachi, no not at all!

Sakura was actually in love with Itachi. Strange as it may seem ever since she met Itachi when she was younger, she'd liked him. He was so powerful so skillful so amazing and so very beautiful.

Sakura looked up to Itachi, she couldn't hurt Itachi because she adored him. Not that he knew but, she would love to tell him. However since he was an S-class Criminal, it was impossible. She couldn't love Itachi so she told no one.

Though when she encounters Akatsuki on missions, if alone she runs and if with team fought anyone, but Itachi, but made sure he wasn't hurt. If he was ever getting beat, which would never happen, she would throw a kunai at her teammate to wound them and distract. She would heal it later anyway. She just liked Itachi too much to see him hurt.

She was always nervous when Sasuke tried to kill Itachi. She wasn't worried about If Sasuke would win, he wouldn't because Itachi was the best of the best, but she was worried about Itachi's eyes. Sakura found out from Tsunade and Sasuke his eyes were getting worse from over use of Sharingan and The Mangekyo

That's what made her nervous most of all. If he would give her a chance she would gladly heal his eyes.

Sakura waited for Akatsuki to kidnap her, she had waited for eighteen years now and they hadn't tried to come for her. They never looked for her, maybe because they didn't have the other tailed beasts yet and they needed the rest before they needed her, the last one.

Ever since she found out Itachi joined Akatsuki, she willingly waited to be kidnapped. She would gladly die at his hands, she may sound crazy, but she would do what ever the man wanted because even if it was only one sided. She loves Itachi Uchiha.

Sakura knew it was a mistake asking Sasuke about Itachi too much. He started to get suspicious. When he asked her why she always wanted to know about Itachi, she always told him she needed the information he knew, to try to find out his weakness for the bingo books and her own knowledge. She swore he was a smart cookie..he always watched her on missions with Akatsuki, expecting her to join them or betray her village.

Truth was if Itachi was involved she would.

Sakura showered first then collapsed in bed. Tomorrow, she had to train with Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto. Sai was off on another mission. Then the next day she had work at the hospital, then she trained with Neji. She had a busy week up ahead going to visit the Hyuuga's Estate, their Check ups were due, then the Nara's and Hospital rounds! She also had training every day.

She trained so she could be noticed in Itachi's eyes, maybe she would anyway by being the nine tailed fox but..she wanted to impress him even if she probably wouldn't with his great skill. She was no match for Itachi... no one was.

Sakura laid in bed starring at the ceiling then she brought her arm to her face. She had been cut all over on her mission she didn't bother healing them because she knew Kyuubi's Chakra would heal her wounds. And they were doing just that before her very eyes, healing, mending flesh, and bone. Sakura sigh...

The nine tailed beast was the only link she had to Itachi. The only reason for them to ever meet again, for her to spend time with him. She knew that once the Akatsuki caught her they would kill her by abstracting Kyuubi from her. But she could tell leader she would heal Itachi's eyes thus spending more time with him! She knew she would die after that, but she was dieing by Akatsuki's hands, including Itachi, and as long as she got to spend a bit of time with the man...nothing else mattered anyway. She would fulfill her life purpose to get closer to Itachi.

Sakura never day dreamed about being an Uchiha or marring Itachi, because she knew better. First of all, she wasn't worthy for Itachi's last name or to stand by his side. Second, why would Itachi want her? She knew better then to believe silly stories about marrying Itachi bearing his children she knew more then likely he wouldn't even give her a second glance.

A lot of girls her age were either thinking about marring their sweet hearts, dating ones they like, or day dreaming about Itachi's brother. Sakura didn't understand why every one liked Sasuke. He was a jerk and had nothing going for him. He wanted to kill Itachi. He was a enemy on her check list. His hair looked like a chicken rear and he glared at every thing! Sakura had a feeling he was gay, but she wasn't mean enough to break it to Naruto.

Sakura also had trouble with that...calling Sasuke by his name. She wanted to call him Itachi's brother...because that's what he was to her Itachi's little brother, and 'supposedly' her teammate.

The moron had left the village to join someone who might have been a gay pedophile who wanted nothing more then to take over his body for his own needs, that sounded just a little gay to Sakura. **( No offense to guy people. I love you all. )**

Sakura asked Sasuke the second he was through the gates if he was really Sasuke or if he was Orochimaru in hiding...he just gave her a look.

She also asked if Orochimaru ' touched' him. Sasuke had gone a odd shade of blue at that. Sakura had actually wanted to know, but he wouldn't even look at her for a month after she asked. She figured he was ashamed that Orochimaru raped him.

Sakura had a weird sense of humor and and even weirder sense of reality.

**-X-**

**The next week...**

" Sakura... Why are you so annoying?..." Sasuke asked as she tackled him to the ground. She hated Sasuke, but they were sparing so she had to fight back and this seemed like the best way to shock him.

" To torture you for wanting to kill someone who you'll never beat in your entire life, cause your weak, and well to tell you the truth... Itachi is better then you." Sakura said leaning down to whisper it in his ear. He turned a red color in anger and pushed her off.

" Don't you dare call me weak! Your the weak one!" Sakura raised an eye brow.

" Really Sasuke? Then prove it stop talking and come beat me...if you can!" Sakura said smirking. Sasuke ran at her making hand signs for the Phoenix flower Jutsu.

Sakura made a clone and jumped into the air creating a Jutsu. Sasuke had to look twice at...what was it?? He turned his Sharingan on and then saw black. His eyes went wide.

Kakashi clapped Naruto grabbed her and swung her around.

" Great job Sakura-chan! you beat Sasuke-teme!, and he didn't even hurt you!!..." Naruto yelled and finally put her down.

" By the way, what did you whisper to Sasuke- teme, Sakura-chan? He looked really mad..." Naruto said.

Sakura frown then smiled slyly...

" Just said that he couldn't beat me is all..." Sakura told only half truth and look look form Kakashi's lone eye made her know he had heard her and Sasuke's conversation unlike Naruto.

" Naruto take Sasuke to the hospital that last Jutsu took a lot of Chakra I can't heal him." Sakura said Naruto pouted, but nodded and picked his best friend up and ran off toward the hospital.

" You have plenty of Chakra Sakura it's just masked or is it because you didn't want to heal him..." Kakashi asked looking at his prized book, but being very serous to her.

" I didn't feel like healing It-" She stopped from saying Itachi's brother and redirected her conversation knowing Kakashi caught it, so she figured move on so he would forget it.

" So you heard me and Sasuke?..." Sakura asked.

" Yes. You tried to make him mad on purpose right? So that he would blindly take you on..." Sakura smirked, it was some of the reason, but not exactly why she did it. She was nearly telling Sasuke the truth.

Kakashi ruffled her hair.

" You did great today Sakura...I am proud." Sakura smiled up at her old sensei and nodded.

Kakashi poofed away and she did also to her house to shower. She had fought Kakashi and Naruto earlier. Sasuke was her last spar for the day. Tomorrow she would spar Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto at the same time. Not much of a challenge, but hey. Sasuke was the easiest, Naruto was a bit harder, but Kakashi was the hardest. He knew the true power of Sharingan even if he wasn't a true wielder of the Kekki Genki.

Sakura took a shower then walked to Ichiraku Ramen for Naruto's favorite food, where she knew he would be. Hopefully, Sasuke wasn't. She was in no mood to see him again so soon.

Luck wasn't on her side as she approached Ichiraku's. There sitting beside Naruto was not only Sasuke, but Kakashi. Meaning if the pervert remembered their conversation, and her slip, he would ask and she wasn't sure what to say. Also, Naruto would gloat about how she beat Sasuke only making Sasuke more angry which would probably make him leave to glare at something or glare at her. Though he could always drag her off asking for another match. She wasn't sure which. The first one sounded good though, it would make him leave right? Hey maybe she should gloat to make him leave, good plan, but she wasn't that cruel. No she was, but...it was against her character design.

Sakura was just going to leave since they hadn't felt her chakra, she was masking it as always, but as she said earlier, luck was not on her side and so Kakashi spotted her.

Now she couldn't leave as he waved her over like a master calling a puppy. She was no ones puppy, but Itachi's. No wait, that sounded too obsessed. Oh well, it was her mind, no one would know.

Sakura walked over and took a seat at the only available seat which was unfortunately beside Sasuke. ( No one wanted to sit by him either. Naruto was to naive. ) She wanted to pound her head in as he glared at her. She knew it would happen, it was just a matter of when, she sat down, and when he saw her.

" Sakura." Sasuke said, voice dark. Sakura couldn't keep her mouth closed, she cursed it.

" Have a nice nap Sasuke?" Sakura asked a hint of amusement in her voice. Sasuke eyes narrowed after they widened in surprise. Sakura had always just been the medic, the little girl of their team, the Nine tailed fox. She had never been rude, or cruel to him, and never had she been sadistic. She was being such by enjoying to watch him squirm, not that he would give her the pleasure of that, but still it surprised him that she showed her true colors.

Surprised him because she wasn't just annoying now, she was a rival, just as Naruto was. He had to beat Sakura now. She beat him and Sasuke couldn't stand for it.

" Hn." He said turning back to his hardly touched Ramen. His eyes knitted together in confusion what kind of Jutsu had she used on him?. He couldn't even use his Sharingan, then he was knocked out. How had she shut his Sharingan off? If he could use that for Itachi he could kill him. At last, the Jutsu he had to learn to use, and he was going to ask Tsunade and Kakashi if they knew it, but by the surprise in Naruto's voice and Kakashi's amusement they had never seen the Jutsu either. How did she make it and was that the only thing it did? According to Naruto, Sakura didn't even touch him. So was it a Genjutsu? Ninjutsu of a sort?

Sasuke was intrigued he needed to learn this Jutsu from Sakura by any means necessary. If she would only do it again he could copy it with his Sharingan, but he didn't have time to. He only saw some of the hand signs. Kakashi said there was at least twelve. Some being the same sign at different times..Kakashi said he didn't remember, like it was erased from his memory, the exact order of them. Manipulated, was it Sakura who did it or was it the Jutsu it self? Such a complicated, but powerful Jutsu. Sasuke must learn it.

Sasuke looked over to Sakura.. He would learn it even if he had to beg her to help him. Even if he had to kill her, he would learn it and it would surely help him defeat Itachi once and for all.

" What can I help you with Sasuke?" Sakura asked making the boy jump in his seat. He had been staring at her for more then twenty minutes now. She could feel it. It began him only glancing at her, then he started to stare. She was getting annoyed now.

Naruto was silent only because he was on his twentieth bowl of Ramen and he couldn't talk when he was eating, well Sakura told him never to talk with his mouth full. So he tried not to anymore. He would be finished eating in a few moments.

As she figured, Kakashi was still sitting next to Naruto, also reading his prized orange book. She knew he would stick around to spy on her and Sasuke's conversation. Plus he must have remembered her slip up and wanted to ask her about it when Sasuke left to go home. If she went home, he would follow her and ask. She knew Kakashi well enough to know he doesn't give up, lazy as he may be.

Sasuke must not have expected her to catch him staring or maybe he was thinking so hard he didn't even realize he was in fact staring at the pink haired beauty.

" What Jutsu was that you used on me?" He said his thoughts with out meaning to. She looked over at him from her food she was still finishing, unlike Naruto she ate her food slowly savoring the taste.

" Ah...I made that Jutsu. I knew that it could beat you and so I tested it out on you. I didn't think it would work. I was going to test it out on Kakashi, but I didn't get the chance to pull it off. You gave me a opportunity by blindly coming at me..." Sakura said, it made not only Sasuke's mouth drop, but also Naruto's which was full of Ramen so the liquid and a few noodles escaped back into his bowl and some on his clothing. Kakashi looked a bit surprised then he grinned under his mask, amused.

" Yo..you tested out a Jutsu on me?! You didn't know if it would work! You could have killed me!.." Sasuke yelled going pale. Sakura grinned.

" Yep it could have." Sakura said simply making Sasuke's mouth drop again. She then went back to her Ramen.

Naruto had a different reaction of course.

" That's so cool Sakura-chan you made it specially against Kakashi and Sasuke?! That's awesome you have to teach me Sakura-chan!" Sasuke nodded still a bit shocked at her words but wanted more then anything to learn it.

" No can do guys. I can't remember how to do it." She said lying. If Sasuke could get a hold of this Jutsu of hers, he would surely use it against Itachi. She had a plan in case he did learn it, a back up, so that she could teach Itachi to repel the Jutsu to back fire and use against Sasuke self. She hadn't tested it yet, hopefully she wouldn't have to. Sakura only tried it because she wanted to know if it worked and it did. Plus she knew there was a chance of killing the person the Jutsu is against. And she didn't want to kill Kakashi so she used Sasuke who she wouldn't mind killing. It would look like an accident, plus is would solve her problems anyway.

Another reason she didn't want to teach Naruto is that not only if done a tiny bit wrong, could kill the welder and the opponent, but you had to have a good amount of Chakra to do it. Sakura herself didn't need much Chakra to use because she took the bunch she used from Kyuubi. She tried not to depend on his Chakra so she only used it some times. Sakura was sure that if she did the Jutsu enough, that it wouldn't take as much Chakra, and she could do it herself with her own Chakra, not borrowing from Kyuubi.

Sakura had made the Jutsu to teach to Itachi in case he ever needed it, because even if he got in a jam -which he wouldn't because he's perfect- against a Sharingan welder aka: Kakashi, Sasuke or that Tobi character, which she knew had the Sharingan, he would have no problem. She would gladly use it herself because using that Jutsu was dangerous and could hurt Itachi. But she couldn't be with Itachi all the time and she was going to be killed when captured by Akatsuki, she couldn't join them.

Also she made it so that who ever actually saw the Natsu would never remember it. A Ninjutsu combined with a Genjutsu that erases the memory of the hand signs, or mixes them up, so not even Kakashi could remember them, It worked well against the Sharingan users minds, but still worked against non users minds.

Sakura could of course remember it because she made it and she practiced it like crazy to prefect it. Even if she used it against Sasuke, she really didn't want to kill him with it. People would think she did it purposely. She couldn't test it out on enemy's out side the village, because the only other Sharingan user is Tobi, cause she would never use any Jutsu's to harm Itachi. If she were to get close to Tobi, enough to take off his mask, then she would probably die. His partner was tough. Stupid clay bombs, she wouldn't get time to do the Jutsu with him around.

The problem with the Jutsu was that it not only worked only on Sharingan users only, but she had to see the eyes of the user to use it. Bad thing is, it works better when the Sharingan is on and if Sasuke had Mangekyo she would be in trouble, because she couldn't do the Jutsu if shes caught in Genjustu. A good thing was that if the Sharingan is on, the users of it can't copy the Jutsu and if they tried they would die. The Jutsu messes with their mind so they can't remember it, or its mixed up so they can't. It took her a very long time to make the Jutsu. Two years actually, she was excited that it actually works.

Another Jutsu she made up, was to give her temporally the Sharingan. Meaning...that she could have Sharingan for brief times, but unlike normal Sharingan users, minus Kakashi, it took a great deal of Chakra from her and her eyes weaken. As if using the Mangekyo, her eyes deteriorate. Even if she didn't use that type of the Sharingan, because her eyes aren't made for the Sharingan.

But that Jutsu no one would ever know. She would never let any one know it because with it someone could alter it and permanently have the Sharingan, and there would be no use for Itachi, or Sasuke any longer, and Sakura never wanted that.

" Oh that's too bad..." Naruto said looking disappointed. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. She was lying, he could tell.

" Well I'm done.." Sakura said standing paying her bill and walking off before Naruto or Sasuke could ask anything else. Also, as she expected, Kakashi left also, walking along side her. When they got out of ear shot, he asked her what she knew was coming, but she had yet to know what to say and hoped to kami that what ever came out of her mouth would be believable.

" Earlier Sakura you almost called Sasuke Itachi's brother am I correct? " He asked she didn't look at him or show any signs that it bothered her.

" Yes I did." Sakura said truthfully it made Kakashi nod.

" May I ask why? You have been acting a bit strange toward Sasuke lately, as if you hated him. You and Sasuke aren't the greatest friends, but you and him never really fought but now. Is there anything wrong?" Kakashi asked, she still didn't look at him searching her brain for a good response.

" I have been studying Itachi. I made that Jutsu to defend myself if I ever get caught by Itachi Uchiha. I am The Nine tailed Fox. The Akatsuki will be coming for me soon. I figured I would have a back up plan for one of the most powerful Akatsuki members just in case. I knew Sasuke would want to learn it so he could kill Itachi, but truthfully it's only used by means of escape not to kill." Sakura said. She almost scared herself that was a awesome excuse, brilliant.

Kakashi bought it, as she excepted, and nodded ruffling her hair.

" We will protect you by any means possible Sakura, but it would be wise to teach the Hokage that Jutsu. It can be useful to other members in ANBU." Kakashi said, Sakura shook her head.

" The Jutsu is too complicated to show anyone, and it's dangerous if not used perfectly right. It can kill the user and the opponent if done wrong. It could also wipe out every ones memory who learns it or sees it. It's very dangerous to Sharingan users, it would backfire against them so Sasuke can't learn it. It wouldn't help him anyway it will get him killed." Sakura said Kakashi looked surprised. That had mostly been a lie.

" Are you saying your the only one who can use this Jutsu and you can not teach anyone. It only works against Sharingan wielders and it erases the memory's of the ones who saw it or it was used against so The Sharingan can not copy it?..." Kakashi asked, she nodded.

" Wait...you said you tested it out on Sasuke, does that mean you could have killed him? Truly?" Kakashi asked, she nodded a bit hesitantly waiting for the yelling.

It never came.

" Interesting you didn't use it on me because you knew it would happen so you do have something against Sasuke after all to risk his life." Kakashi said. She frowned he was right but dang it how was she supposed to explain that one?...

" Well...I'm getting home Sakura. I advice you to get some sleep. You know Sasuke won't give up so be on guard." Kakashi said. She smirked and nodded. He poofed away and she went home to slower.

A sudden movement above her made her pause and look up to see the Hokage's summoning bird. She was being summonsed by Tsunade. It was nearing twilight though, what could she want now? A mission perhaps? More hospital duty? Sake?

**-X-**

Sakura leapt from building to building to the Hokage tower. She wasn't allowed to poof in. Tsunade said it was lazy, plus Tsunade could be in a important meeting and it scared her when Sakura did it.

Sakura reached the tall doors and knocked waiting for the enter from Tsunade.

' Enter.' Sakura opened the huge oak doors walking in back straight, head held high.

Tsunade sat at her oak desk paper work covering all inches of it.

Instead of drinking Sake, Tsunade surprised her by looking completely serous when she walked in.

" Come in Sakura." Tsunade said, her voice beyond serious. It sounded almost scared.

Sakura shut the huge doors and walked further into the room, she stood inches from the Hokage's paper covered desk.

" I have a mission for you Sakura." Tsunade seemed to not want to tell her because she hesitated.

" Akatsuki have seemed to follow your team from your last mission here. They have been spotted in neighboring villages around our borders. I have a feeling they are coming for you Sakura and the Tailed beast. You and a your team will escape Konoha and flee to Mist. Where you will remain until Akatsuki are gone from our borders." Tsunade said. Sakura's eyes widened. No! She wanted to stay! She didn't want to run, she wanted to be captured so she could spend more time with Itachi!

" Tsunade-sama what of the village? You will need us. What if they destroy the village?!" Sakura said sounding mad and worried, not for the village, but for her mentor and her friends. She didn't want anything to happen to them, but she also wanted to be captured so she needed to stay.

" I understand that. We will deal with it Sakura, but they are after you. When they realize you are not here they will leave. I know it. Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki have done the same before looking for you." Sakura's eyes went wide. Tsunade mistook her surprise for fear. She was shocked. They were here! Itachi was here looking for her and she didn't know?! Why didn't she know!!

" Besides, I want you safe. If Akatsuki get a hold of you, they will take over our lands the world." Tsunade said. Sakura shrugged good for them then.

" And Sasuke Uchiha needs to stay away from Itachi. Itachi wants to kill Sasuke for his new eyes because the Mangekyo deteriorates the eyes. Having Sasuke's eyes Itachi will be able to use the technique with out his new eyes being harmed at all permanently." Tsunade said. No news to Sakura. She knew almost every thing about Itachi, nothing surprising about that. Sasuke didn't know it, but she did. She wondered who was going to tell Sasuke if anyone, would Itachi? Who knew. She was tempted to tell Sasuke to shock him to death, but it might make Sasuke hate Itachi more, and well... she didn't want Itachi hurt, not that Sasuke could harm Itachi at all.

" I understand Tsunade-sama. When do we leave?" Sakura had no choice. Tsunade wouldn't let her stay no matter what she did, so she had to give in. Once Tsunade said it was okay to come back she would and then when she got another mission she'd look for Akatsuki purposely.

"Tonight. Gather up your teammates. Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake, and Sasuke Uchiha. Pack for a few weeks, who knows how long it will take for Akatsuki to leave. This is a A-class mission Sakura. I trust you to guide them. Be safe." Tsunade said, once she did, she dismissed Sakura. Sakura poofed away to Sasuke's house first.

Sakura actually poofed right into Sasuke's bedroom where Sasuke was promptly in a towel. He jumped twenty feet almost, she swore he almost screamed. His surprise turned to rage.

" What are you doing in my room! Get out!" He yelled pointing to the door, a light blush on his cheeks. Sakura scowled like she wanted to see him naked. Please, Itachi looked way better any day.

" Calm down baka. Lady Tsunade has given us a mission. We leave tonight. Pack for a week. I am team leader, we are heading to mist. Meet at the Konoha gates once you finish we will be waiting." Sasuke looked surprised, she sounded so mad, but at what? For what? Plus Sasuke had never had Sakura as his team leader or had her sound so...professional with a side of anger.

It was...sexy. Sasuke hit himself in the forehead.

" Hitting your self won't make you any smarter Sasuke." Sasuke's mouth formed a thin line. She was making him so frustrated how dare she?!

And she poofed away to Kakashi's apartment.

Sasuke growled under his breath such a frustrating beauty. Sasuke paused wide eyed, he was not starting to like her was he?! No of course not. She was just getting under his skin, just like Naruto she was just like Naruto. With lush curves, soft looking lips..and bouncy brea- Sasuke's eyes went so wide he thought they might pop out.

" No..." Sasuke said.

" Hell no." He said scowling. He packed trying to forget the whole thing. Wiping it from his brain.

**-X-**

Sakura poofed right into Kakashi's bathroom where he took a shower.

" Your taking a longer shower then Sasuke..." Sakura said. Kakashi chuckled.

" Aye, Sakura. What do you need? Here for private lessons?.." Kakashi asked peaking his head out to show her his unmasked face, with a smirk on his pale lips. Sakura rolled her eyes. She had seen Kakashi with out his mask many times, but she swore never to tell anyone. She was his doctor after all.

" Not today Kakashi. We have a mission, were going to Mist. Tsunade has put me in charge this time. We are escaping Akatsuki. She told us to flee to Mist until they leave Kohona's borders. I suggest you not to tell Sasuke or Naruto this. It will be a mission A-class. I will tell them nothing until we get to Mist." Sakura said. Kakashi frowned. She sounded irritated..

" Aye.." He said and nodded.

Sakura poofed away then to Naruto's small apartment.

**-X-**

" Wake up Dobe." Sakura imitated Sasuke's voice and Naruto sprung up kunai in hand, yelling TEME! He looked at Sakura in confusion then blushed realizing he was in his night attire.

" Sakura-chan what are you doing in my room?.." He asked, she smiled.

" Mission Naruto. Pack for a few weeks time, were off to Mist A-class mission. I will tell you why once we get there, hurry up don't take to long. We leave now..." She said and poofed away...

Naruto scratched the back of his head and leapt up packing instant Ramen, and a few pairs of clothes, extra kunai, and more Ramen!.

**-X-**

**Twenty minutes later...**

Naruto ran toward the three ninja, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke.

" Okay I'm here!" He yelled. Sasuke glared at his volume. Sakura shook her head.

" Lets go..." She said and they walked out of the village hidden in the leaves, some never to return.

**-X-**

**End chapter 1:**

**Okay so how do you like it so far? The plot will be coming just have to get there. Well if you like it review and tell me what you like about it k? Your reviews make me update faster!!**

**To tell you the truth behind this story. It was a dream of mine. I figured I give it a go! I dedicate it to My RIVAL! Cause we fight over Itachi! So I hope Miri likes this! And Taka-chan if you read this hope you liked the first chapter! No flames please..I wrote this because it was in my mind I don't care if you hate it, if you like it however tell me. ^^**

**Kyo.**

**Ps. Click the little blue button PLEASE. Oh and another note, if you do like this story check out my others, go to my profile. PM me okay? I get lonely. ^^'**


	2. Willingly

**Yo. Thanks for the reviews. You guys were some of the first.**

**Cherry-Blossom-Sakura08 ( Who was confused with the Sakura Jutsu)**

**inujenzy ( Who's digging the story ^^)**

**uchiha miyo ( Who likes Sakura with Whiskers )**

**Takara Makoto ( Yeah Taka-chan! )**

**Princessdarkfairy ( Who told me my errors. Thanks)**

**BeautifulMoonLitRose ( Who loves it. )**

**Kayamie1224( Who thinks its great. )**

**Hyuga12 ( Who loves how Sakura acts. )**

**ilikelickingwindows ( The first review. )**

**Thanks guys. I'm glad you all reviewed so soon!**

**Kyo A.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own it and I really have Twisted the plot...**

**Chapter 2: ( Has two so far, still no clue how long it will be though.. sadly)**

"Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Kakashi Hatake." The Mizukage of the Mist said, as the four stood in front of the Mizukage himself.

" You are to stay for a brief time I am told?" He asked. Sakura nodded her head bowing.

" If you will have us Mizukage-sama we would like to stay for a few weeks at most." Sakura said. The Mizukage thought of this then nodded.

" Very well, but if I learn you are causing trouble in Mist. I will kick you out." He said. Sakura bowed again and nodded.

" Very well, your dismissed. Welcome to the Village Hidden in the Mist."

**-X-**

" What do you want to do now Sakura?" Kakashi asked the girl. She looked over to him.

" Find a place to stay first." Sakura said. Sasuke looked at her. She dealt with things so well. It amazed him.

" FOOODDD!!" Naruto yelled. Sakura looked at him.

" Quiet. After we find a place to stay, will we get something to eat, but we need to lay low a while remember that Naruto." Sakura said. Naruto blushed and nodded

" Which means... Shut up Dobe." Sasuke said smirking. Naruto opened his mouth, but Kakashi shook his head and Naruto had to resort to glaring at Sasuke.

" This looks like a good place." Sakura said walking into the Inn. Not giving the boys a chance to respond they ran after her.

"Hello Miss. What can I do for you? "A blond haired man in his early twenty's asked her. She smiled at the man gently.

" I need three rooms. One with two beds." Sakura said. The man blushed.

" H..hai.." He said and walked off. Sasuke and Naruto wondered why he did such a thing, though Kakashi knew. He could see Sakura's face.

It was such a sad look she wore. As if she had lost her lover or her love. Kakashi blushed. Never had he seen such a look on her face. It was so innocent and beautiful, it made one think dirty thoughts.

Kakashi wondered why she looked so heart broken. Was it because she couldn't stay in the village to use her new Jutsu on Itachi? Or was it simply she didn't want to run?

When the blond haired clerk returned he handed Sakura the keys and glanced at the men in her group then her.

Sakura looked up to the man with a blank face.

" Thank you." She said and payed him. Kakashi was about to protest, but she just walked to their rooms.

Sakura stooped in front of room number twenty five and threw Sasuke and Kakashi a key both rooms next to hers. Room twenty four, and twenty six.

Put your belongings in your rooms then come to my room. We will discuss why you are here there." Sakura said. Then disappeared into her room.

When the three entered Sakura's room they sat on the couch.

" Kakashi you know why were here. Now Naruto and Sasuke. What I will tell you is confidential and if you leave this village with out me or Kakashi. I will personally hunt you down and kill you." Sakura said with a dark look. Naruto and Sasuke shivered. Sasuke hid it better then Naruto though.

" We are in Mist because Akatsuki are coming to Konoha for me. Tsunade thought it better that we are not there when they come. For Sasuke and Naruto's well being. I complained that we should be there for the battle, but Tsunade told me there will be no battle they simply want me. So we will wait here until Tsunade gives us the okay to return, then we lay low in this village. You will get jobs." Maybe it was the jobs that sent them both over the edge but they both stood outraged.

" SAKURA!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled. She shrugged.

" You will find jobs because I do not know how long we will remain here, and you need money. I will not pay for you all the time I'm here." Sakura said.

" This was my chance to kill Itachi and you...you...!" Sasuke was too mad to speak.

Sakura slammed him to the floor, she had enough.

" I did not ask for this mission. I would have loved to see you battle Itachi just to see you die." Sakura said rage crossing her features. Kakashi yanked her off Sasuke quickly afraid of what she would do.

" I think its better for you two to go to your room. I'll be in there and we will discuss where we will eat." Kakashi said and they both went out. Naruto pulling a shocked Sasuke out by the collar.

Once both boys left. Kakashi turned to Sakura who sat on her bed scowling at him.

" So you do hate Sasuke. Is there a reason for it?" Kakashi asked calmly.

" He thinks he better then anyone else. He thinks he can beat Itachi and he'll die being stupid and trying. Sasuke can never beat Itachi, and hes a moron for even trying. He says its for his clan's murder, but he wants revenge and it never solves anything. He makes me so mad I just want to knock sense into him. He's just so stupid!" Sakura said her eyes staring to change to scarlet. Kakashi's eyes widened just a bit.

" Calm down Sakura. Don't let Kyuubi control you." Sakura did calm down at that.

" Why did you look so heart broken a few minutes ago at the desk to check in..it was like you lost something you'll never get back." Kakashi said. She frown.

" I just want to see him." She said tears pricking her eyes. Kakashi frowned.

" Wh-" Kakashi's eye went wide.

It all made since now...

" Sakura...you love... Ita-..." Kakashi said slowly shocked, though didn't finish his sentence, she looked up with a scowl.

" Of course not you idiot." She covered it up. She was upset and angry, but she wasn't stupid enough to let Kakashi find out her secret.

Kakashi looked like he wasn't sure but then nodded believing her.

" Then why...who do you want to see?" Kakashi asked she gave him a look maybe he was prying, but he was curious. After all she was his student years ago and some what still is.

" Deidara. That blasted man. He escaped before I could take him down with Sasori, who is still alive after all." Sakura said maybe she was giving him too much information on Akatsuki, but it was natural to know about the most feared organization in the known ninja lands.

Sakura was getting better at lying, but she wasn't really lying this time she did want to see that blond. She disliked him because not only did he beat her and get away, but he was annoying... so was that sarcastic freak Tobi.

" Ah...well I think you should stay away from Sasuke for a few day. I will watch them, while you stay here okay? Would you like me to bring you back something? " Kakashi asked, she shook her head.

" I will be fine." Sakura said and Kakashi frowned under his mask, but nodded and poofed away.

Sakura punched her leg.

" How dare Sasuke." Sakura said under her breath. She then stood walking to her bathroom to shower.

**-X-**

**The Border Of Konoha...(dundundun)**

" Itachi, Kisame, you know what you are looking for. " Leader said thanks to his halo-gram.**(projection thing)**

" Be silent in the village, though I have a feeling they already know thanks to Deidara' s explosions. " Leader sounded a bit irritated. Itachi remained silent. Kisame laughed.

" Brat making a racket again huh?.." Kisame said.

" Yes..." Leader said annoyed by the Blonds 'Art'.

" Can Sasori not control his student?..." Itachi asked. Kisame paused. He spoke, wow he had an input on something.. un-mission related or was it?

" He's the problem." Leader said then disappeared.

Kisame looked at Itachi.

" So who is the fox?" Kisame asked Itachi.

"An ANBU member...and a Medic." Itachi said.

" Ah so he's still a kid then right? Itachi? " Itachi looked over at his blue skinned partner.

" She's eighteen." Itachi said. Making Kisame's golden eyes widen a bit.

" A girl?" He asked. Itachi just remained silent.

" Should be easy then." Kisame said. Itachi looked over at Kisame.

" Do not under estimate Sakura Haruno. She is a strange one, but she is talented. She was on the same team as my little brother as children. Tsunade's apprentice, she surpassed her and is now top medic-nin. She runs the hospital." Itachi said.

" Wow so girls good. How will we capture her?.." Kisame asked.

" Silently."Were Itachi's words. Kisame pouted. He wanted to kill people too.

' That girl, when we first realized she was Kyuubi, Kisame and Deidara were with Sasori and I on a mission to capture the three tailed beast. We were in a fight with her squad including my little brother. While I fought with him she fought with Deidara. Some how she distracted me and when Sasuke was about to injure me, of course not badly.. a cut to the arm, because I dodged. '

'A kunai was thrown at Sasuke...it came from her, but she didn't even look. I thought she simply missed and so did her group. But after a while of thinking about it, she meant it to hit Sasuke, which it did in the shoulder. It ended our battle and they fled..'

' I noticed every time that I saw her in a battle. That she avoided fighting me. I questioned if she did it purposely because she was scared or another reason. I still do not know, but I do know who ever is fighting me and I some how get distracted by something else. Before I am injured a kunai is thrown at my opponent, and she throws it..injuring her own teammate. Is she trying to protect me? Foolish, I do not need protecting, but why does she help me... her enemy. She does it purposely...so the question that plagues me is...Why?' Itachi thought curiously.

**-X-**

**Mist...A week later.**

Sasuke and Naruto had jobs. Kakashi said he has enough money as did Sakura she gets paid a lot for missions and her Hospital duty's.

Sasuke worked for the Mizukage on assignation missions.

Naruto worked for a Ramen shop cleaning, he gets endless Ramen as his payment.

Sakura helped around the Hospitals. Because frankly if she had to sit around hating Tsunade for making her go on this mission any longer, she might just kill the Hokage.

Sakura was at a bar after her shift. Why, because she was sick of crap interfering with her life. Specially when she was about to get kidnapped by Itachi.

She hates her village now. Hates it with a passion. So she was drinking, drinking away her sorrows. It was stupid even if she could hold her alcohol well. She wasn't under age because In Konoha you had to be older then seventeen to drink.. and that she was.

Oh course Sakura knew that the people and the Hokage were just trying to protect her, but still, she wanted nothing more then to get kidnapped and killed by Itachi. Yes she sounded insane, but she had nothing else to live for but to spend time with the person she loves. Itachi is a god! Freaking seriously! He's awesome! Maybe she was getting drunk, but Itachi was a god and she knew he had to be awesome in every thing he did...and she did mean every thing Although that annoying blond wasn't too bad looking.

Sakura came back to her room crying. When Kakashi saw her and asked why: She said she felt bad for Kisame because he could never get laid! Kakashi had given her a strange look.

" Are you drunk?.." He asked surprised. Sakura scowl.

" Of course not!" She yelled and tripped over air stumbling to her bed. Kakashi helped her there.

" Why did you go drinking for? Why did you get drunk?..." Kakashi asked acting as a protective parent.

" Because I hate every one, but him...and I'm never going to get to be by him when I keep missing him like this. Stupid Hokage." Sakura faintly heard her self say these things, but they didn't register.

Kakashi must have realized she was drunk enough to spill her secrets so he asked her more.

" Who? Who will you never be near because the Hokage sending you on missions? " Kakashi asked interrogating her. She scowl..

" I'm drunk not an idiot, get out Kakashi." Sakura slurred her words a bit, but he agreed and left. Sakura was drunk but still she wasn't a moron.

" Come freaking get me already!..." Sakura yelled to the ceiling.

**-X-**

**Konoha borders...**

A letter dropped from the sky. Itachi caught it and looked at the messy hand writing. Who ever wrote it was bloody drunk when they did. He could smell faint alcohol from the letter and cherry blossoms.

Kisame looked over at Itachi as he opened the letter and read the contents.

_Dear Akatsuki,_

_If your looking for me Sakura Haruno. I'm not in Konoha. I'm in Mist in a little inn on the southern side. Come find me on the Naruto bridge at midnight in two days time._

_No its not a trap, and usually when people say that, it is, but it will be just me. I'll gladly go with you, as long as Itachi is the one to come and kidnap me. I have my reasons! Come and Get me!! Heehee Kisame if he's near tell him his home village is sorta boring...and I feel for him!...He will never get a girl but he keeps at it anyway! Good job fish man!..._

_If that blond haired boy is around...tell him he owes me another fight this time playing fair! Oh and BAI!_

_Sakura Haruno, Kyuubi holder._

Itachi blinked, well that was random.

" Kisame...were going to Mist." Itachi said Kisame grabbed the letter after Itachi threw it too him, reading it tears filled his eyes.

" She's so nice!..." He said..Itachi shook his head. What a weird guy.

" If that brat hears...that this girl referred to him as a guy he'll love her." Kisame said to his partner who was already walking toward Mist as he spoke. Kisame caught up with him.

" He can not get attached to this girl, no one can. She will not live any longer then needed. We still have not found the other two tailed beasts. Until then we have to keep this girl with us. Hopefully she will not try to escape. That way we will have no problems. It will run more smoothly once we have the last beast in our hands." Itachi said.

Kisame was surprised was Itachi thinking out load or something. Itachi never spoke unless need be and Itachi had no reason to tell Kisame his plans or anything, yet now strange that he did now...

**-X-**

**Mist ...**

'OH MY GOD I SENT THAT LETTER!!' Sakura screamed in her head fanatically trying to find the strange letter, but no luck. She was doomed. She remembered it, but..god she hoped she didn't send it, but luck was not on her side, it never was. Hopefully the Akatsuki didn't think she was a moron. They were probably laughing right about now.

She was crying on the inside, since she was walking with Sasuke, and Naruto, and Kakashi now down the street for dinner.

Not as weird as her letter, but dang there close to it. Sakura swore never to drink again...or at least never to have paper and ink around when she did drink.

" What's wrong with Sakura-chan?" Kakashi looked at Naruto and smirked.

" She had too many drinks last night. Hangover." Kakashi said. Sasuke raised an eye brow.

" Hangover?..." He asked curious.

" Yes Sasuke." Kakashi said smirking as he saw the confusion on his ex-students face.

**-X-**

Sakura ate in silence at the Ramen hut Naruto worked at.

She was such an Idiot. How could she actually send that blasted letter? She was a goner. Wait...they were probably coming right? So all she had to do is go to the place tonight and go with them. It would work out... right? She hoped.

"SAKURA!!" Sakura's head snapped to an angry Sasuke. She gave him a what do you want flea look. He winced.

" I was saying so..so...sor..sorry...for..what ever I did." Sasuke said. She shrugged.

" You can't help that your alive." Sakura said standing placing money on the counter and walking off. Sasuke stared after her in silent shock.

Seriously what was her problem with him?!

" Don't worry Sasuke-Teme you tried. Sakura-chan...just doesn't want to deal with anyone cause her Hangover." Naruto tried. Sasuke hoped he was right. He had no clue why the girl hated him. It was like how he hated Itachi. Sakura was just better at hiding it. (**Somewhat)**

Wait...that was it! It made sense now!

Sasuke stood and slammed money onto the counter and ran off toward the direction Sakura went.

Kakashi looked at Naruto.

" Should we go after him?..." Naruto asked looking at his ex-teacher.

" Well...yes, but.." Kakashi started Naruto looked to him.

" I'm reading." Naruto sweat dropped, but shrugged and continued his lovely Ramen.

**-X-**

Sakura packed her things. She was about to leave to meet with Akatsuki, but an annoyance stopped her.

That annoyance.

Sasuke.

" What do you want? " Sakura asked groaning.

" Your about to go meet with Itachi so he can kidnap you, because your in love with my brother." Sasuke said in one breath. Sakura shrugged.

" Yeah." She said. Sasuke gaped at her hoping it wasn't true.

" You got to be kidding me!! Itachi will never love you Sakura! Hes a cold hearted killer!.." Sasuke yelled, she nodded.

" Yeah. I know. I don't want his love. I'll do anything for Itachi, even if he wants to kill me he can. I just want to see him." Sakura said..

Sasuke went stiff.

" What are you talking about are you insane?! He will kill you!! Why do you want to give Akatsuki willingly the Nine tailed fox!...They'll destroy the village! The world!" Sasuke yelled eyes wild.

Sakura laughed.

" Then good for them..." Sakura said smirking. Sasuke went cold.

" Your as insane as Itachi is." Sasuke said quietly.

Sakura cocked her head to the side...

" Maybe." She said.

" Now if you'll excuse me..." Sakura said and leapt out the window, it took Sasuke a minute to register it then he followed.

**-X-**

**Naruto Bridge...11:55pm**

" Do you think she will come?.." Kisame asked.

" Yes." Itachi said and leaned against the railing of the bridge.

And as if on cue a girl with shoulder length pink hair came sprinting toward them, but she wasn't alone.

" Leave me alone you idiot!" The girl yelled, To who Itachi recognized as his little brother running after her.

" Get back here! Don't be STUPID!" He yelled. Itachi and Kisame came from the shadows. Both teens stopped in front of them, like twenty feet or so.

" Itachi!" As always Sasuke yelled. Sakura hit hit over the head surprising Itachi, well he didn't look surprised, he looked like a rock- blank- but still.

" Shut up moron." Sakura said and bowed to Itachi and Kisame. That did make Itachi's eyes widen a bit.

"Itachi-Danna, Kisame-sama." She said. Sasuke looked at her like she had gone mad. Maybe she had?

"Yu are Sakura Haruno, are you not?" She nodded to Itachi.

" I am, Itachi-Danna." Itachi almost twitched at that name.

" Will you come willingly?" Itachi asked, she nodded.

" Then come." Itachi said she stepped closer, but Sasuke stood in front of her blocking her.

" Little brother what are you doing?" Itachi asked. Sasuke looked surprised he did it himself.

" Protecting her?..."He asked himself then nodded still unsure.

" Then there is no need." Sakura said and knocked Sasuke out hitting the back of his neck he collapsed in her arms.

Itachi raised an eye brow.

" Ready?..." She asked. He nodded sharply and leapt away. She followed after laying Sasuke beside the railing. so he wouldn't get ran over or killed. Not that she cared.

" So Pinky why are you coming willingly, you know we'll kill you." Kisame said in a gruff smiled at him.

" I know." She said. It made Itachi look at her.

" You want to die?." Kisame asked.

Sakura smiled.

" If Itachi-danna wants me dead. So be it.." She said. It made Itachi almost stop. He made a sound in his throat. A fan girl.

" I'm not a fan girl." She said if reading his mind. He raised and eye brow.

" I look up to you. Your skill and perfection is amazing. " Sakura said. Itachi..was surprised, never had anyone ever said that to him after he killed his clan.

' What is wrong with this girl? So weird.' Kisame thought then shrugged.

" Leader will be happy this time with us Itachi." Itachi grunted in acknowledgement.

" But we still haven't caught the other two..what will we do with Pinky till then?" Kisame asked looking at the girl behind them.

" Keep her with us until we need her." Itachi said.

" Sakura." He said. She looked to Itachi.

" Yes Itachi-danna?.." She asked.

" Don't call me that..." He said. She nodded.

" You will keep pace with us or be knocked out under stood?.." She nodded.

" Hai Itachi-sama." Itachi sigh.

He hated when people used the titles. He just wanted Itachi or Uchiha, nothing else.

" Pinky just call him Itachi and me Kisame." Kisame said. Itachi nodded. Sakura nodded.

" Hai. Kisame..I..Itachi.." Kisame chuckled.

" There you go " He said.

Surprisingly Sakura kept pace with the two S-class criminals. When they neared the base Itachi blind folded her and Kisame lifted her in his arms bridal style.

Sakura saw black and heard nothing but wind as she flew threw the trees being carried by Kisame. Sakura's heart was pounding. Itachi talked to her! Talked to her! She could faint.

Sakura was suddenly put down on the ground and the blind fold taken off. She was in a dark room.

" Itachi, Kisame you captured the Nine tailed fox at last, but we need the other two...so...we shall keep her till then." Leader said. He was cloaked in shadows, but Sakura knew it was him.

" Leader-sama. I will do as you wish for me to anything at all." Sakura said. Kisame and Itachi looked to her curiously.

Leader chuckled.

" You came willingly? Such a weird girl. If you are not going to escape then you will be allowed to walk Akatsuki's base freely, but do not wonder to far. If I need you I will say such." Leader said. She grinned.

" Yes Leader-sama." Sakura said bowing.

"Take her to a room Itachi..." Leader said. He nodded.

" Come." Itachi said, she followed.

Once they were in a hall way, that was Black painted with wooden floors, Sakura looked at Itachi.

" I hope I am not being rude, but I heard that you want Sasuke's eyes so that you can forever have Mangekyo with out it harming your eyes." Sakura said. Itachi stopped and looked at her with a look. It looked like an almost glare, she winced.

" I can make it so with out you having to take Sasuke's eyes, saves you the trouble Itachi-dan-...Itachi." Itachi raised an eye brow telling her to silently continue.

" I can heal them and adjust your eyes so it can with stand the Mangekyo as if you had Sasuke's eyes. It's ever lasting so they will be completely healed with no damage for as long as you live." Sakura finished...Itachi thought about it it sounded good and saved him the trouble...and pain. Maybe...but what did she want in return and could he trust her? No, but..he had nothing to lose. He knew she was the best medic in all the lands. If she says she can do it he believed her.

"What do you want in return?.." Itachi asked knowing there was always something.

Sakura smiled.

" Nothing." It stunned Itachi. Why would she want to help some one who was going to help kill her? It made no sense.

Itachi then noticed the look cross in her eyes. She was in pain from what? Was it the reason she handed her self to Akatsuki to be killed?

" When?" Itachi asked. She smiled up at him.

" Any time you wish Itachi." She said, he nodded.

**-X-**

Sakura was shown her new room...with Akatsuki. When Itachi left her to her new room she had frowned.

She was getting her wish, yet it seemed...hallow, as if she was missing something. Why? This was her dream. To help Itachi to be with him. Even if it was a short time.

What ever the reason, she wasn't going to mind it. She was with her obsession and she will do what he wants of her. She is here only for him.

Sakura walked out of her room carrying her bag.

Sakura looked left then right. She sigh. She had forgotten. She had no clue where she was going.

So she did what any good ninja would do, searched for a Chakra signature.

Which she found and headed to it.

It was familiar and she was curious why, she found out in the what seemed like a living room, of a sort, sat a certain blond who was playing with a little clay bird.

" Deidara." Sakura said. He looked at her with a beautiful blue gray eye and blond hair blocking the other.

" Your that girl, yeah." He said, she smiled.

" We need to finish our battle, but yes I am. You played unfair last time." Sakura said he scoffed and stood walking toward her.

" Alright, yeah." He said, she smirked.

" Not now however, so I need to find the bathroom. Where is it?..." Sakura asked.

" I'll show you,yeah." He said and walked off. Sakura followed.

" So you willingly came I heard. Yeah. Are you insane or do you want to die?" Sakura gave Deidara a wicked grin.

" Wouldn't you like to know..." She said smirking. He shook his head in confusion.

" Weird girl, yeah." He said under his breath, she chuckled.

" So your going to be here a while, want to spar tomorrow? We can finish our unfinished business, yeah." She nodded.

" Sounds good, but only if Itachi doesn't need me then." Sakura said..Deidara looked back at her as he lead her down the halls.

" Itachi?" She nodded.

" I said I would heal his eyes..." Sakura said.

" You can do that?! Yeah." Deidara asked surprised, she nodded.

" So your a medic then?." He asked, she nodded.

" Best in Konoha, Suna, Mist and other places..." Sakura said then sweat dropped at the last part. Deidara must have been amused by it cause he chuckled.

" Ah, I see. Yeah." He said then frown.

" If you heal Itachi's eyes. He'll be unstoppable. Yeah" Deidara said, she frowned.

" He is already." Sakura said.

Deidara looked at her.

" You must have a thing for Itachi, yeah." Deidara said, she blushed a bit.

" What makes you say that?" She asked. Deidara gave her a what the heck look.

" Never mind." She said and sigh.

" Here we are, yeah. It's better if you lock the door people here don't knock, yeah." Deidara said sweat dropping. She blushed looking a bit shocked. He grinned.

" Okay then." Sakura said and waved thanking him.

" I'll stop by your room tomorrow, tell me if your busy then, we can spar, if not. I need a good spar partner, yeah. Mine usually walks away in the middle of a match." Deidara said gazing at her with a please spar with me look..she smiled.

" Sasori?..." She asked. He nodded.

" Still calling him Danna?.." She asked he nodded again this time unsure.

" Okay." She said and waved again before walking into the bath room that was fairly clean for almost all guys. Can't forget Konan.

When she turned around she locked the door, and put a Jutsu on it to block anyone from coming in. She then undressed and got into the shower.

**-X-**

**Mist...**

"Do you think Sakura killed Sasuke last night?.." Naruto asked Kakashi as they looked for Sasuke body.

" Probably." Kakashi said making Naruto shrug.

" Oh look there he is..." Kakashi said pointing to the body on the Bridge.

They ran over. Well Naruto ran over, Kakashi walked.

" Is he dead?" Naruto asked poking him.

" No he's breathing. He was knocked out by Sakura it seems. No bruising meaning he was knocked out at the back neck." Kakashi said.

Kakashi looked up to see a messenger bird drop a scroll to him. He of course caught it lazily...and opened it.

" Akatsuki are no longer at the border it's safe to go back home." Kakashi said. Sasuke suddenly jerk awake.

"SAKURA!" He yelled. Once he saw Naruto his eyes went wide.

" What happened?..." Kakashi asked.

" Sakura went with Akatsuki!" Sasuke yelled. Kakashi and Naruto's eyes went wide.

" WHAT SAKURA-CHAN NOOOOOOOOOO THOSE TEME'S!!" Naruto yelled.

" Went with? She willingly went with them?..." Kakashi asked Sasuke as Naruto ranted to himself and to the sky.

" Yes..." Sasuke said.

" You knew." Kakashi asked, he nodded.

" I realized why she hated me so much. She loves my brother. I don't know whats wrong with her! I tried to tell her that he wouldn't love her back. He'd kill her, but she said she knew that. She wanted to be killed by him Kakashi. I don't think shes in her right mind..." Sasuke said.

Kakashi sigh.

" If she loves Itachi there's nothing we can do. She won't come back willingly, but we have to get her back..Akatsuki can't acquire all the beasts the world would come to an end." Kakashi said.

" Do we get her back?..." Sasuke asked.

" We can try, but we would have a better chance protecting the other two beasts left. With out them, they can't abstracted the Kyuubi." Kakashi said. Sasuke nodded.

" All we can do right now is go home and tell Tsunade that her apprentice willingly went with Akatsuki, betraying her village for... Itachi." Kakashi said sighing. He knew it would come to this. He just hoped it wouldn't.

" Come on Naruto were going home." Kakashi said.

" What about Sakura-chan?..." Naruto asked worried.

" We have to go to the Hokage about it first and she will decide what to have us do next. The faster we get home the faster we can help." Kakashi said and watched Naruto speed off toward the village hidden in the leaves.

**-X-**

**End chapter 2:**

**So how was Chapter two? Well Sakura is finally with Akatsuki so find out what happens Next!! No flames. I mean it. Yeah I'm pointing at you with the ' I heart Sasuke' shirt on.**

**Please review for Kyo...(puppy dog eyes)**

**Ps. Click the button guys! I'll give you Kisame! **

**Naruto: Who would want him?**

**Kyo: That's rude Naruto.**

**Ja**

**Kyo.**


	3. Kohona

**Yo! Chapter three up now! I think there will be one more chapter if this isn't it k? Okay there was less reviews this time last chap wasn't that bad was it?..T.T well thankx to you who did review!**

**Ilikelickingwindows ( Who still this the story's great )**

**Takara Makoto ( Who liked having Kisame even if I had to take him back -.-' )**

**uchiha miyo ( Who still likes Sakura's Whiskers lol )**

**Cherry-Blossom-Sakura08 ( Who is waiting for Sakura and Deidara' s spar -.-)**

**Kagome-Loves-Kouga ( A new reviewer for this story Who told me a mistake and loves Kisame...)**

**Princessdarkfairy ( Who likes Sasori and Deidara a lot and is a funny reviewer and cool friend now. )**

**BeautifulMoonLitRose ( Who has Kisame!...and gave me pie and an Itachi plushy!..(cuddle)..and thought it was awesome!...Yippee )**

**Hyuga12 ( Who liked the Chapter and Sakura even more. )**

**Kyo A.**

**Disclaimer: Hummm...(snore).. Pocky...(snore)...Don't..(snore).. Own it...(snore)...**

**Chapter 3: ( There will be for at most... I hope. Never can be too sure when your a writer your hands take you places. O.o )**

Sakura Haruno woke with a startled gasp as a hand covered her mouth. She felt it faintly enter the room, but it's Chakra was so composed so hidden she hadn't noticed until it was right on top of her almost literally...

" Shh." The owner of the hand said in her ear, she relaxed. She knew that scent.

" I want you to tell me why you came here willingly. The truth." She hesitated. For once what was she supposed to say? For her love? Because she was obsessed with Itachi? He still had his hand over her mouth so it was rather uncomfortable to speak.

Then as if reading her mind her intruder let his hand fall. Funny he felt rather hot against her flesh. Like he was burring from their slight contact. Last time she saw him he was rather cold, taken apart, and well... a puppet.

" What is the need any more Sasori? I have my reasons for coming as do you. " He made a sound in his throat.

" You make it sound like your joining Akatsuki. Your not here to join us your here to die." He said, noticing that she didn't even wince.

" Why do you want to be here? Why not run? You can escape anytime, no ones watching you." He said she felt her self smirk just a bit.

" You are. So is Itachi. He and I have a slight deal so to say. Leader is he can use me. I'll be as use full as I can before I am to be killed, not for pity but because, I want to have a purpose before I die, something to do." Sakura said making the red head in front of her confused. The dim light brought his gray-ish eyes to her attention..they were striking, but nothing like Deidara's or Itachi's.

She loved Itachi's Sharingan, but it was similar to Sasuke's. He had the same eyes as Sasuke's when the Sharingan was switched off. She didn't see it much, actually she had never seen them, but she knew it would make her flinch. Sasuke and Itachi truly were brothers after all.

" You want to die?.." He asked.

" I don't understand. Why?" He asked. She simply gave him a soft grin.

" Because it's what he wants." She said it almost a whisper. He was going to ask but he chose not to. It wasn't his business, but curiosity over whelmed him. Stupid humanness, stupid fleshy body.

He walked out after that because he could feel Deidara practically skipping toward this room and it would look a bit odd to see him coming from her room.

Sakura sat up in bed wincing. She was a bit sore. Why? She had no reason, but she was.

She got a swift knock on her door. Knowing who it was before she walked to the door, after fixing her hair just a bit, she just woke up after all.

" Early." Sakura whispered before she opened to door to face the blond haired man. He had such a childish expression one of joy. Sparring with her was such an excitement for him. She sigh. He was like Naruto In a way.

" Sakura you look a mess, just wake up? Yeah" He was teasing her a bit. She rolled her eyes.

" Yes. I know..and if you'll wait while I get ready then we can go. I haven't seen Itachi lately so I don't think he needs me today." She said looking back and forth through the halls.

" Well that jerk is never late to anything so...If he needed you he'd have been here earlier...Yeah." Deidara said crossing his arms over his chest. She noticed he had taken off his Akatsuki cloak so she saw his black clothing underneath. His abs showed from what was exposed there in fish net. His clothing black. That's it..black, it made her slightly smile since she was also in black. No reason for it really, she just smiled because she could smile.

" Okay then, hold on a moment." Sakura said walking back in her room to reappear with her bag.

" Bathroom, yeah?.." Deidara asked, she nodded.

He sigh and again showed her the way.

" Don't take forever like some people, yeah.." Deidara said she chuckled.

" I'm sure Deidara takes long showers and takes forever doing his lovely hair..." She was teasing him and it made a pretty little pink light his cheeks, he scoffed.

" Whatever, yeah." He said and sat next to the door. waiting for her to finish. Sakura didn't bother showering since she did last night and after the spar she would need one again anyway.

So she washed her face, brushed her hair and teeth, and changed into a more flexible outfit to spar in. She walked out of the bathroom. Deidara looked surprised she was so quick.

He lead her back to her room so she could drop her things off and then they took a whole new route and she found her way into a huge clearing with trees that framed it well and shadowed it from the sun.

Green lush grass and a few targets clung to trees. Yep this was the sparring ground. The familiarity of training made her relax when she didn't know she had tensed.

She stared at the blond in front of her. His long blond hair mostly up in a high pony tail at the top of his head, the rest hung down his back. She liked long hair on men, a fetish. Maybe she did because Itachi had long hair? She wouldn't know for sure.

It must have seemed like she was checking Deidara out when she was really just observing him.

His blue eye was curiously taking her in, waiting for her to say when to start, or maybe waiting for her move. She knew the other eye that was hidden had his scope on it. It was dangerous with that thing, it was like cheating. Sakura didn't know a lot of Deidara. She knew every thing on Itachi, nothing on the rest of Akatsuki.

Sakura wore a tight fitting black shirt and black shorts, with the red shirt over it with slits up the sides that made it easier to move in. Her weapons pouch on the side of her hip. She knew Deidara's was full of clay.

Deidara's hand twitched and a kunai was thrown at him. He spun and caught it tossing it back while digging his hand into his clay pouch. Sakura had to be careful now. She wasn't great around explosives it through her off. They are too loud for her sensitive medic ears.

A hand sign quickly done and a small bird flew toward her, she jumped and leapt, but the thing followed her like a honing device would. Tricky. She leapt right to him. Then moved out of the way,oldest trick in the book

He scowled and leapt out of the way making the bird explode as close as he could get to her.

She didn't get anything but a scratch from shuttering wood. She lifted a tree and threw it at him. He dodged surprised, then he grinned.

" I heard about that insane strength of yours, yeah" He said over the flutter of wings. Sakura's eyes widened as she realized what it was, his insect bombs. She leapt spun and did every thing possible to avoid his bombs, but a few caught her. She needed up close and personal..and she got it. Jumping to him, she started throwing kids and punches, he had to block, the palms on his hands did not like the beating. He tried using his legs more, which was a little funny.

After about an hour of sparring and them both being worn. Sakura had enough she trapped Deidara in a Genjutsu that took a few hand signs,but was imposable to break with out a lot of Chakra and sense of reality. Which she was guessing he didn't have.

She won, but it was close. He was a bit of her weakness and she was his. It was funny, he didn't do hand to hand, he did Ninjutsu maybe a bit genjutsu, though he never used any in the fight, and she used mostly Genjutsu and Taijutsu a bit of Ninjutsu also, but not very much of it.

Ninjutsu wasn't her strong point. She was learning more Genjutsu to get closer to Itachi. Even some Ninjutsu she borrowed..(cough) from Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and Kiba. They were helpful when they weren't too busy.

Deidara finally came out of her Genjutsu with her sitting on top of his stomach cleaning her kunai.

" Awake dear sleeping prince?..." She asked in a teasing note, he cursed and blushed. She smirked.

" Don't call me that, yeah. " He murmured. She smiled at him. He was funner then Sasuke and Naruto to tease. She would miss Kakashi, Tsunade _**(maybe) **_and Naruto the most..Sasuke she really wished he would get his pathetic life on track, but she wasn't one to talk haha.

" I won this round Deidara." She said, he nodded.

" Yeah. I guess. I went easy on you, yeah." He said stubbornly. She smiled at him and got off him helping him up. He took her hand. She twitched at the hand that licked her palm.

" Weird huh?" Deidara said she let go of his hand and smirked.

" Not any weirder then having Kyuubi in you healing your every wound in moments..." She said and scoffed as she noticed that he watched a cut heal in surprise. She grabbed his arm and pushed him to a tree, she had up rooted and had thrown at him during their spar.

Healing his wounds surprised him. They could use a medic in Akatsuki other then Kakuzu. He almost smacked him self. Of course she was Kyuubi. He had to help kill this girl. No use thinking stupid thoughts. She wasn't his friend and couldn't be. She's a captive and someone they would kill to get what Leader wanted his price to pay and theirs.

" So how was that for a spar Deidara? Better then Sasori?..." She asked, he smiled up at the girl. There wasn't much he could do, she made him smile he couldn't help but do it.

" Yes, but don't tell Sasori-danna that, yeah. It was fun hope we can do it soon. When your not busy with Itachi, yeah." Deidara said the way he said it made Sakura blush then scowl. He thought over his words then laughed.

" You like Itachi, sorry sorry. Yeah, it was funny." He said chuckling some more. She just scowl at him standing and walking back where he had lead her out of the base.

" Thank you Sakura, yeah" Deidara said after her she didn't turn around but he knew she had smiled.

**-X-**

Sakura walked back to her room grabbed her things and tried for the life of her to remember where the bathroom was.

Itachi watched the Kyuubi wondering around the base and wonder what she was doing. Not that he even cared just curious.

Itachi had seen the Spar between the girl and the blond. He was impressed that she held her own against Deidara. Though he wasn't sure it was wise for him to get close to the girl...she maybe with them a while and it wouldn't be smart to get attached.

Itachi watched the girl for a bit longer then let his hidden Chakra fall just a bit so that she knew he was close. She tensed and turned to face him in the shadows.

" Itachi..." She said almost in a bow. He nodded his head in acknowledgment to her.

" Uh...Itachi would you show me to the bathroom?..I would like to shower if you could just tell me you wouldn't have to show me or anything..." Great she was rambling.

" Your going the wrong Direction..." Itachi said nodding to the south she was going north just great. Now she felt like a moron.

" The bathroom is near your room beside Sasori's room...find Sasori and you should find the bathroom." He said and walked off.

Sakura stared after him, he stopped but didn't turn around.

" I've decided to let you heal my eyes. Regain your chakra, do not spar with Deidara for a while." Itachi said, she nodded flushing a bit.

So he was watching. She had hoped he wasn't and was at the same time. She thought she had felt his Chakra while fighting with Deidara, but couldn't be sure. She was to busy blocking the blonds bombs, which was harder then she thought possible.

She always wanted Itachi to watch her, but at the same time was nervous that he did. Was she okay? Did she impress him? Probably not.

Itachi raised an eye brow at her as he turned around then nodded and left again.

Leaving Sakura to think in the hall. She then felt around for Sasori's Chakra which she found easily and moved toward it.

Sakura came to Sasori's room and across it was the bathroom. She would have to thank Itachi later.

Now she would be able to find it better as long as Sasori was in his room from now on, when she needed the bathroom.

**-X-**

Deidara lightly drummed his fingers on his leg. He was thinking about that pink haired girl. She was a good partner better then Sasori at times. Sasori put up a fight and usually won, but this girl held her own and was worth fighting. She was pretty skilled.

Deidara stared at the ceiling. She really would be a help to Akatsuki if only she wasn't the Kyuubi. What would he do when they had to kill her. He'd lose his new partner. Oh well wasn't his problem. It was his job to abstract and catch the Tailed beasts, and he would do it.

**-X-**

**Konoha...**

Tsunade blinked at Kakashi...

No, it couldn't be true. Sakura would never. She refused to believe her apprentice would betray Konoha for an obsession over Uchiha Itachi. Refused to believe it, but Sakura wasn't here and Team 7 never looked so defeated even Sasuke looked ready to bust in tears. Strange as it may sound he looked to have such a look of pain and over whelming sorrow. Naruto had tears in his eyes and Kakashi wouldn't even meet her eyes.

" She really left with them?" Tsunade asked voice low.

A swift nod from the whole team confirmed her fears. She let her head fall to her desk.

" Go for now, just go." Tsunade said her voice cold and solid for now.

Kakashi nodded swiftly and poofed away Naruto and Sasuke walked out.

Neither sure what do to with out their pink haired teammate with them. Neither spoke...they just walked slowly not even registering anything...

**-X-**

**Akatsuki base...**

Sakura smile at Deidara the next morning when he asked her to spar.

" Sorry Deidara, but I can't. Itachi asked me to heal his eyes. I have to regain my chakra. I will spar when I'm finished. I promise." Sakura said smiling at the boy, he frowned then smiled and nodded.

" Alright. but don't over work yourself just for that guy, Yeah." Deidara said and was off.

Sakura laughed and nodded watching him walk away.

**-X-**

Itachi walked into Sakura's room. She waited on her bed, she stood bowing as he walked in.

Today she would start to heal his eyes, examining them then figuring out a solution. Then healing, which wouldn't take long she hoped. Not that she didn't want Itachi around, but if it took to long Itachi could be mad.

" Sit, and lay back please. If you will get comfortable and close your eyes." She said a bit commanding, but he listened laying on her bed and she went into medic mode. Her green Chakra hovering under her hands as she lay her hands lightly on his eye lids. He tensed when she sent her chakra into him. He shifted once. She wondered if he was uncomfortable or her chakra hurt.

She found that his Mangekyo was the problem of course. Harming his eyes. She knew the solution though she had studied it many many times before. She started her work.

**-X-**

Itachi always shifted when her chakra entered him, she wondered why.

Today was the fourth day of his healing, he would be able to have complete control over his eyes with out problems ever, in one more day. She had been so busy sleeping healing Itachi and eating just to keep her strength up that she had not seen or heard from anyone, but Itachi in almost five days. She wondered how Deidara was. Bored probably.

Sakura pulled her hands from his eyes. He blinked at her. This is the part she wasn't looking forward to.

" Itachi..." She hesitated.

" I need you to deactivate the Sharingan. Shut it off for the rest of the day and tomorrow. You'll be able to turn it back on after I finish tomorrow." Sakura said softly watching Itachi think it over, looking up into her jade eyes.

" I will not be allowed or they will not activate?" He asked, she flinched.

" You won't be able to activate them for two days." She said. He narrowed his Sharingan red eyes. Then they faded to black. She winced. Looking into his midnight blue eyes, she saw Sasuke. She flinched.

" You see Sasuke." Itachi said, she looked away.

" Yes." She answered. He scoffed.

" We are nothing alike." He said. She smiled.

" I know that better then anyone Itachi." She said, he raised an eye brow in silent question, but she shook her head.

" Please close your eyes." She said and he did as told. Who knew Itachi could be so obedient?

**-X-**

Sakura pulled her hands back she was finally finished with his eyes. He opened them and the moment he did he looked to her in a bit of surprise. As if he didn't think it possible.

Or maybe it was that he could see clearly again? Sakura wondered how hard it would be to see through a haze, a dark cloud all that time.

He stood, looking around the room then settling on her.

He walked over to her. Keeping his midnight blue eyes and not his Sharingan as told. He stopped in front of her. They were close to the same height, but not exactly.

He said something she did not want to hear.

" Sakura. Thank you." Then walked away. She flinched.

She lowered her eyes to the floor. She hated Sasuke and always would, though he was a friend. She hated him, and those words hurt. Specially coming from not Sasuke, but Itachi.

Itachi was not Sasuke and she knew it, but his eyes...were so much like Sasuke's. She couldn't help but think of him when she saw his eyes in his brothers.

Sakura wondered how long She had until they would find the seventh and eighth tailed beasts. They had caught all the rest, but how long did she have left with Itachi?

It all seemed not enough. She knew that would happen. She would want more time. Enough is never enough.

**-X-**

Deidara watched as Itachi walked from Sakura's room. He looked around as if he was a blind man just seeing for the first time and he supposed he was in a way.

Itachi then looked to him. Deidara was surprised about seeing Itachi's midnight blue eyes, he had never seen them. He knew they were not Sharingan all the time, but he never seen his real eyes.

Deidara watched Itachi walk over.

" Deidara." Itachi said.

" Itachi, Yeah." Deidara replied.

" Do not wear her out." Itachi said and walked away. Deidara blushed at the knowing look Itachi had given him.

Deidara walked to Sakura's door and before he could knock Sakura opened the door and stood there jade eyes tired. She straightened up when she saw him.

" Deidara." She said.

" I said not to over work your self for him, Yeah. He doesn't deserve it." Deidara said scowling. She smirked.

" Do you want to spar tomorrow?.." She asked. He had a feeling she was avoiding the subject.

" You need rest. You are almost out of chakra, Yeah." Deidara said pointing to her, she frown.

" I'm the nine tailed fox, I'll be fine after a rest. Tomorrow in the morning?.." She asked he rolled his blue eye.

She placed a hand on his arm, and a soft amusement came to her eyes.

He blushed, he hated that look. It was her teasing look.

" Fine. Yeah. I'll come in the morning." He said. She grinned.

He poked her shoulder then walked away. She smiled and walked back into her room shutting the door and going to bed. She would need her rest.

**-X-**

Weeks turned to months, and months to a year. It was only a matter of time before Akatsuki killed her.

They had caught and extracted the seventh tailed beast. They were looking for the last. The eight and then she would be killed. It was so frustrating waiting, not knowing when she would never see Itachi again.

She had done a lot of cleaning and cooking. Pein trusted her a lot more now. Enough to cook their food. Though even if she did poison it..they would be able to tell. How could they not? They were some of the best ninja in the world.

Itachi had taken a lot of missions. Excited to use his new eyes, his improved, with out flaw, vision. Sakura knew he was glad and she was happy he was so exited. She continued to check his eyes to make sure. Though she knew they were prefect. They would never tire nor do what they did again.

Every one was on a mission so most of Akatsuki was out. Only her, Pein and Konan remained. Most of Akatsuki's members were looking of course for the eighth tailed beast, but she was very tricky.

She had Akatsuki all over the great nations looking for her. Most of the trails Pein found came up cold but still.. they had to make sure. Even the littlest clue could lead them to her.

Sakura was bored. She had little to do. Training with Deidara every day except when he was on missions and when he was, she cleaned, cooked, and trained on her own. Pein trusted her outside alone.

Not like she would leave. She came on her own free will and she could leave on her own, well she was sure Itachi wouldn't be happy, but she could leave if she really wanted. She would be captured by Akatsuki, but she could escape. She just didn't see a point.

Sakura sigh she walked to Pein's office wanting to see if he had anything for her to do. She entered and he was at his desk leaning over a lot of paper work. It reminded Sakura of Tsunade, she felt bad for him.

He looked up at her.

" Pein-sama...do you need help with anything?.." She asked.

" Oh..actually there is something I need you to do." He said and motioned her over she walked over. He handed her a scroll. She frowned was he sending her on a mission?

" I want you to go to the nearest village and get food...hurry back." Sakura almost fell over. He pointed to the wall where an Akatsuki cloak hung.

" Wear that." He said, she bowed took the cloak and left.

Well this was weird, it was the first time she had ever been allowed out side of Akatsuki base. She wasn't exactly sure where she even was or where the nearest village was, though she wasn't a Ninja for nothing.

**-X-**

Sakura almost fell over when she saw what the nearest village was. Konoha stood a mile or two away. Sakura hid in the trees. She frown. She could find another village, but by the time she did it would be late and Pein would come looking for her. But if she went into the village she might be captured or killed on sight. So she would have to disguise herself.

She made her hair black and eyes blue.

She leapt over into the village un-detected. The village wasn't hard to get into that wasn't very reassuring.

She did what she had to looking through the shops getting what she needed. People generally didn't bug her since she wore the Akatsuki cloak, she was probably confusing people to who she was since she wasn't actually Akatsuki to begin with.

Sakura had someone bump into her. She tensed as he grabbed her arm.

" What are you doing here?..." She should have know he would have caught her.

Sakura looked to Sasuke who gripped her arm. He wore his usual black and blue. But his hair was shoulder length now and less spiky in back. Though the Sharingan through her off.

" Itachi?.." She hissed in a whisper, he smirked.

" Sakura.." Sasuke said in Itachi's voice. She scowl.

" What are you doing here Itachi?.." She asked confused as why Itachi was mascaraing himself as his little brother.

" Why else?.." He asked. She sigh.

" Can't you just leave him be?.." She asked hand on hip. He frown.

" No.." Itachi said. Sakura thought it was more then weird to have the person she loved in the form of the person she hated. It was sort of twisted in a way.

" Why?" She asked.

" He survived." She sigh at his response.

" So you've been spying how nice of you. Keeping tabs on your little brother." She said rolling her new blue eyes.

Itachi picked up a strand of her new black hair and then took a hand full of the Akatsuki cloak she was wearing.

" What are you doing here Sakura? Escaping perhaps?.." He said amusement in his Sharingan eyes, or would they be Sasuke's?...She frown.

" Leader asked me to get supplies." She said, he nodded.

" In Konoha?..." He teased, she scowl.

" It was the closest village and he said to be quick." She said he smirked.

" How is it... to be tempted to come back?..." He asked she scowl again.

" It's changed since I was last here." She said relaxing her face. He nodded.

" Yes..rebuilding things." He said and ran a hand threw his short hair.

" He's getting married." Itachi said. Sakura looked at Itachi well Sasuke shocked.

" Sasuke?..." She asked Itachi nodded she was down right flabbergasted.

Who was he marrying?..She would never thought it possible. She always thought Sasuke would kill Itachi before he would repopulate the clan. It confused her.

" Some weird girl who keeps chasing me, and in a few weeks. He's supposed to be out on a mission." Itachi said Sakura's frown deepened.

" Hum. How odd." Sakura said tapping her chin. Itachi smirked.

" I never thought I'd see the day my little brother would marry a girl." Sakura laughed at the hidden accusation Itachi put in his sentence.

" Or a girl at all." She said, Itachi smirked.

" Well.. I must go. " Itachi said letting her arm go. She nodded. He disappeared. She sigh and finished getting the list of things.

She walked by Ichiraku's smelling the Ramen. She missed it terribly. It grew on you when you ate it a lot.

Sakura looked at the after noon sky it wouldn't hurt to take a quick bite right? It's been forever since she ate Ramen.

Sakura turned and walked into Ichiraku's. The old man smiled, then frown.

" Hello." He said uneasy. She took her cloak off and laid it on her lap she smiled at the old man.

" Hello." She returned, he smiled a bit more comfortable with her cloak gone.

" Miso Ramen please." Sakura said, he nodded and went to get her order while Sakura looked around the shop. It was the one thing in the Village that had yet to change, it made her smile.

" Did you hear about the new Hokage?.." A woman asked a man out side the shop. Sakura frown.

What happened to Tsunade did she retire?...Sakura hoped she was okay.

" Yeah That loud brat. He always did say he would be Hokage one day. Guess it actually happened! Can you believe that?...Tsunade-sama had given the title to him as Hokage... " The man said laughing.

Naruto was now Hokage. She smiled. He really had gotten his wish hadn't he. She smiled to her self. Sasuke getting marred, Naruto becoming Hokage, maybe it was really better that she was gone?

Good things where happening in Konoha. Sakura missed the village, but it was not the same anymore. It was like a different town, things had changed so much.

She wondered if she would even recognize any of her old friends. Would Naruto look the same? How was Kakashi? Iruka? Shizune? Sakura missed them but... She made her choice and she did not regret it. She never would.

Sakura ate as the bowl was placed in front of her. As she was mid way through a loud voice made her freeze.

" Hey old man! Do I get free Ramen now that I'm Hokage?!" That had to be Naruto his voice got deeper. She didn't dare look, he sat a few seats away.

The old man laughed.

" Maybe two or three bowls." He said laughing Naruto cheered happily. Sakura hid a laugh, he hadn't changed. She was glad if Naruto changed she didn't know if she would be able to live with her self.

" I heard the Uchiha was marring. Who's the lucky girl?" The man asked Naruto.

" Ah. Beats me. I never met her! He keeps her away from me. You know the teme!..." Naruto huffed Sakura frowned. Sasuke kept her away from Naruto that seemed weird..

She understood why but...why not even let her meet his own best friend that was a bit odd.

" He's making Neji his best man! He hates Neji!..." Naruto said whining. Sakura frown. Did Sasuke not want Naruto to embarrasses him or ruin the wedding or something? How confusing. Maybe Sakura didn't know these two anymore? It seemed Sasuke had really changed, Naruto not so much.

Sakura stood grabbing her cloak and swinging it on hearing Naruto's gasp, but she disappeared with her things. She walked right out of the village. She was thinking. Why Was Sasuke so weird? Not even letting Naruto meet his new bride to be, or be his best man?Why Neji?...Sakura knew for a fact Sasuke hated Neji and vice versa...So why on earth...

She sigh, it wasn't her business anymore. She was no longer a member of Konoha and the villagers where no longer her friends.

Sakura wondered if they even remembered her? She sigh and made her way back to Akatsuki base just before sunset. She unloaded the food in the kitchen and took the other items to Pein's office he smiled at her as she walked in.

" You came back." He said she nodded.

" Of course Leader-sama. Why would I not?" He chuckled.

" You can keep the cloak for when you go out." He said as she reached to take it off, she nodded and bowed.

" You can make dinner now. Deidara and Sasori are on there way back. Another failed attempt." He said sighing.

" I bet your frustrated not knowing when you'll die." Pein said, she nodded.

" Of course leader-sama I am very curious, but I fear not when I will die." She said.

" If the circumstance were better and you were not the Kyuubi you would have made a very fine Akatsuki member Sakura." Pein said. Sakura bowed again.

" I'll take that as a compliment Leader-sama." She said he smiled. And dismissed her.

Sakura walked off to make Dinner.

She wondered when Itachi would return. He had been gone for over a month. Now she knew where he was.

Why did Itachi want to kill Sasuke when he didn't need him anymore? The reason Itachi kept Sasuke alive was for his eyes. So now that he didn't need him would he just kill him? Did he not want anymore Uchiha's? Sakura didn't understand Itachi..and most likely never would.

**-X-**

**End chapter 3:**

**Haha sorry guys I know I know I took forever but I was grounded then my Internet got shut off so I had to come to the library. I got this chapter finished. One more chapter and its done!...I bet you guys are mad at me!...Sorry sorry will you ever forgive me?...**

**Kyo**


	4. Twisted Devotion

**Yo Chapter four and the last chapter!... Finally! haha well this is it guys...Hope you liked it and thankx for sticking with me! Okay now all those who reviewed last chapter!**

**Princessdarkfairy ( Who is sad to see that this is the last chapter.)**

**TenTenlover08 ( Who wants to read more.)**

**Takara Makoto ( WHO is awesome! And gave me a Deidara plushy! yippee)**

**Cherry-Blossom-Sakura08 ( Who has some interesting thoughts on what happens next! )**

**.Rainbow ( Who loves this story to bits O.O...Bits of what exactly? )**

**uchiha miyo ( Who thinks my story is awesome )**

**ladyweasel( Who threatened Deidara. O.O...' You better stop saying yeah! ')**

**Tentenperson ( Who thinks its..sweet in the cool way..)**

**lillydanvic ( Who likes the story )**

**Okay no more! That I know of (sweat drop) Any who...onward with that chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters, I do own the story I'm writing now, so don't copy it Ne? ^^**

**Chapter 4: ( Last chapter!)**

Sakura panted as she collapsed to the ground beside Sasori.

Deidara walked out surprised from the base

" Sakura-chan...Sasori -danna, what are you doing?Yeah." Deidara asked as he looked from the dirt covered Sasori to the blood coated Sakura. He watched her cuts healed. Sasori stood leaning against the only tree still standing.

" Thank you Sakura-san I enjoyed our match today." Sasori said bowed and walked into the base leaving Sakura and Deidara in the destroyed training field.

" Sorry Deidara...Sasori-san asked me to have a match with him before I sparred with you." Sakura said standing weakly. Her chakra was almost gone and she looked pretty worn out. Sasori gave her a run for her money.

" That's no problem. Yeah. I was just worried when I couldn't find you this morning. I heard a racket out here so figured you might be out here. Yeah." Deidara said scratching his cheek as he looked at the training grounds.

" It looks like you and Sasori had freaking a party." Hidan said walking out of the base with Kakuzu at his side.

" Are you off to look for the eighth beast?..." Sakura asked, Hidan smirked.

" Yeah." He said and ruffled her hair.

" Don't worry...I think Deidara will kidnap you if that time comes." Hidan said. Deidara flushed a crimson.

Sakura laughed.

" Yes well. That's okay. I'm not worried. Be careful will you two? Last time I don't know what you two jumped in, but you guys looked horrible. I can't be healing the medic of Akatsuki too often." Sakura teased Kakuzu. He smirked...well sorta.

" Well good bye squirt." Hidan said and they stepped over most of the uprooted trees disappearing from sight.

Sakura looked up at a still blushing Deidara.

" Deidara...will you miss me?" Sakura asked.

Deidara looked surprised at her question.

He looked down at Sakura she looked a bit sad as her eyes drifted toward the cloud riddled sky.

" I'll miss my sparring partner..yeah." Deidara said turning his eyes also to the sky as if they were waiting for the sky to cry.

**-X-**

Sakura stood in front of Pein he had called her to his office. Pein sat in his chair at his desk. He had his elbows on the desk in front of him and his head rested on his hands.

" Sakura... I have a mission for you."

**-X-**

Sakura looked at Konoha. She stood a few yards away from the gates of her old home. She never thought she'd see it again, and this was her second time seeing it in a week.

Sakura was shadowed in the darkness of the trees and the night sky. It was around midnight.

Sakura quickly and skillfully made it inside Konoha with out being seen. She walked along the dark streets of Konoha not many people where out this late. She walked along the streets in the Akatsuki cloak looking for one person and one person only.

Sakura found the Uchiha compound peaking into the window of Sasuke's bedroom.

Sasuke slept soundly in his bed.

Sakura knew he wasn't asleep. He was a Ninja and Ninjas never let their guard down.

Sakura felt a hand go over her mouth and she was jerked back into a strong chest.

" What are you doing now?" The voice asked a soft whisper to her ear.

She would have said something if the hand wasn't over her mouth. He let go as if reading her thoughts.

" For you. Pein wants you back at the base." Sakura said to Itachi behind her.

She was spun around so she was held in the arms of Itachi Uchiha. She wanted to blush, but she trained her self not to. So she only swallowed trying to keep from swooning.

" Tomorrow he gets married." Itachi said looking over her shoulder at his little brother who lay in bed, who knew if he knew the two of them were out side or not.

" I'll come back then." Itachi said softly.

Sakura frowned.

" Itachi...are you going to kill him on his wedding day?.." Sakura asked Itachi looked down at the girl he held in his arms.

" No." He said softly. As if fearing Sasuke would wake.

" Then why?..." Sakura asked, but the look on Itachi's face told her why. She almost smirked. Itachi Uchiha wanted to see his little brother get married who would have guessed?

" So..." Sakura said. Itachi sigh softly.

" Just stay here Sakura. Tomorrow we'll go back to the base. I know you want to see your friends again. This will be your last chance." Itachi said. She nodded.

" Pein won't mind me staying Itachi? With you?.." She asked he shook his head a little.

" He knows I am here." Itachi said, she nodded and Itachi let Sakura turn around so she could see Sasuke sleep. Maybe he was simply sleeping soundly. It seemed that way.

" He is asleep." Itachi said.

Sakura wondered how Itachi always knew what she was thinking it was scary.

" He has been on a lot of missions and a lot of preparations for the wedding. He is exhausted." Itachi said Sakura frown.

" Do you know who she is?.." Sakura asked. Itachi frown.

" No. She is not from Konoha." Itachi said. Sakura frown.

" Really?..How did He meet her on a mission?.." Sakura pondered out loud not really expecting an answer.

" I suppose The elders wanted him to marry, and thus chose a bride for him." Sakura's head snapped to Itachi. He continued to look at his younger brother.

" But.." Sakura started not liking that Sasuke was being forced to marry someone he didn't know or like, but Sakura didn't know if Sasuke liked her or not. How could she?

" Sasuke does not seem upset that he is being forced to marry. He won't be lonely anymore." Itachi said and turned to her.

" Lets go and rest now." He said she nodded giving the sleeping Sasuke one last look before jumping down out of the tree and swiftly following Itachi.

**-X-**

Pein looked at Sasori standing in front of him.

" Report." Pein said in a monotoned strong voice.

" We have found the last one. Hidan and Kakuzu are trailing her." Pein frown, then smiled.

" Very well. Sasori take Tobi and help them." Sasori bowed and then left.

Pein looked to Deidara in the corner of the room.

" Sakura is still in Konoha?" Pein asked.

Deidara nodded.

" She is with Itachi." Pein smiled nodding, he was pleased it was finally coming to a close.

" Do not tell her any of what you heard." Pein said to Deidara who nodded and disappeared in a poof.

" It is all coming together now. She would have made a great Akatsuki member it is a shame." Pein said.

" Your not going soft are you?.." Konan said stepping up to Pein's desk.

" Of course not." Pein said looking up to the blue haired woman.

" We will do what we came to do and be done with it." Pein said Konan nodded.

" She is a good girl. She loves Itachi it seems." Konan said.

" You noticed that also?" Pein asked Konan nodded.

" It's not hard to see." She answered, Pein nodded.

" What of Deidara?" Konan asked.

" He will do what he is told." Pein said.

**-X-**

Itachi and Sakura stood on the Hokage heads. **( For the life of me I can not remember the name of the mountain.)**

Their Akatsuki cloaks swaying softly with the light breeze as they over looked the village.

They were looking down at a small lake where the wedding was being held. Every thing looked neat and proper. Tsunade was standing in a red robes at the front of the seated people saying something to all. Shizune held Tonton in her arms at her side.

Sasuke stood behind them in black robes with the Uchiha crest on his back. Beside him Neji then Shikamaru, both in similar robes.

Naruto ran up late with his date Hinata who wore a lovely light blue dress that was modest yet left nothing to the imagination. She sure had grown since Sakura seen her. She was much more beautiful.

Tsunade seemed to yell at the current Hokage for being late. Naruto looked to be ashamed blushing.

The wedding began.

Itachi and Sakura didn't exchange any words nor look away from the scene playing before them.

Sakura never thought she would see this day let alone be with Itachi as she did.

She couldn't believe Sasuke was even getting married let alone to someone who was forced onto him. She felt bad for him yet didn't.

If Sasuke accepted it then it was his decision. Nothing could be done now.

Itachi was tense beside her she could feel it from his faint chakra.

The wedding began and Ino and Tenten came down the isle dressed in a light red maybe it was pink Sakura couldn't really tell.

Then after a few moments the Bride appeared in white robes her dark blue hair tied up in braids. She looked stunning. Though Sakura had never met the girl in her life. She would make a fine wife. Sakura thought. Though she didn't know her, she looked to be good in posture as walked to Sasuke. She was blushing yet smiling slightly. Sasuke let a small smile show.

As every one stood or sat in their given positions the short man in dark robes, who stood in front of the couple began to speak and all went quiet.

When the kiss came Sakura saw Sasuke hesitate. She wanted to smile, but didn't.

He was either scared or nervous by the look on his face. Itachi seemed to relax a bit when the kiss was over.

She looked to him, he stood tall beside her upright and proper. Sakura wonder what he thought of all this.

She would never ask that of him, but she could wonder.

Sakura was glad she could see all her friends one last time. Because Itachi was right this would be her only chance. The eighth beast would be found soon and then her time will come to an end and she would only get this chance to see her friends once.

Sakura was glad that every one was happy. Sakura then realized something as she looked down at the wedding.

" Where is Kakashi?" She said softly in the silence.

Itachi looked at the wedding then frown also.

" I do not know. He was there a while ago." Itachi said.

" Probably off reading." Sakura said. Itachi shrugged.

" We should get back." Sakura said. Itachi nodded.

" We have a stalker." Itachi said making a motion behind them with his eyes.

She smiled nodding.

She could feel him too.

" Sakura it has been a long time." Kakashi said stepping out of the shadows. He looked exactly the same except his eyes looked hard as if he had seen more then his fare share of troubles recently. Maybe he had?...That was the Ninja way.

" Indeed." She said making a slight bow.

" I'm surprised they let you out." Kakashi said looking to Itachi.

Sakura smiled.

" Yes well so am I." She said truthfully.

" Are you well Kakashi?" She asked, he sigh.

" Maybe I'm just getting old." Kakashi said. Sakura frown.

" Sakura, are you..well?.." He asked in return. She smiled.

" Yes." She answered.

" Sasuke and Naruto cried when you left us. Most of the village was heart broken." Kakashi said.

" They seem fine now. Happy." Sakura said motioning to the wedding below.

" Ah, but Naruto and Sasuke are not like they were anymore. They have changed." Kakashi said.

" For the better it seems. Sasuke marrying and Naruto Hokage." Sakura said. Kakashi frowned.

" Are you getting what you wanted Sakura?.." Kakashi asked his eyes looked teary though maybe it was just the high altitude?..

" Yes." She said Itachi looked at her, but he didn't ask.

" Are you going to capture us?" Itachi asked finally speaking.

" No. Your no threat to this village yet." Kakashi said.

" Besides it is a special day." Kakashi said looking past Sakura and Itachi at Sasuke and the unnamed new Mrs. Uchiha below.

Sakura nodded.

" Yes it is." She answered.

" I hope you got every thing you wanted Sakura." Kakashi said. Sakura smiled a bit sadly.

" Yes. I Hope the same to you Kakashi." She said locking gazes with him.

" Good bye sensei." Then her and Itachi disappeared in a poof.

Kakashi stood where both Ninja had moment ago looking to the wedding that was finishing. Every one readying to leave and go to the after party. To drink and be merry. None of them would ever know that a cherry blossom they thought long gone had been watching.

" Good bye Sakura." Kakashi said into the wind.

**-X-**

Sakura and Itachi returned to the Akatsuki base, parting their ways.

Sakura returned to her room and Itachi went to see Pein.

She sat on her bed.

That was the last time she would see any of them.

' _It was a fitting goodbye._' She thought.

And she was glad to have said good bye to Kakashi.

He was like a father to her for so many years. She felt bad for betraying him, but she followed her own selfish desires.

It was better this way, she knew that for sure. She may die. But she would die happy because she got to spend her last moments with Itachi. That is all that mattered to her.

Itachi was her life and she would give it to him willingly.

**-X-**

Dinner was quiet.

Pein and Konan sat at the ends of the table. Deidara sat across from Sakura and Sakura sat beside Itachi. Not on propose, she was just put here. Zetsu ate alone in his room and who knows what he actually ate. Zetsu scared her sometimes.

Hidan and Kakuzu were still on their mission and Pein said Sasori and Tobi were also on a mission.

" How is your brother Itachi" Konan asked making conversation.

" Married." He answered.

" Really? Are you proud of him?.." Konan was dancing on thin ice asking Itachi such things she was a brave woman.

" Yes, and No." He answered delicately eating. It was like a smooth skill for him. Well every thing was skill will Itachi graceful and smooth. His smoothness was even greater now that he saw perfectly again.

Sakura noticed that Deidara had barley touched his food. She wouldn't ask what was wrong until they were alone, but she was curious why he was so quiet. He avoided her eyes too was he mad at her?

Itachi looked to Sakura beside him.

She would die soon. She looked over at him as he looked to her. She smiled slightly, bemused why he turned her way. He would miss her around. Not that he would ever admit to it, but she helped a lot around here. He would miss her cooking. Konan was a terrible cook, and the rest of the Akatsuki weren't much better.

She was a powerful kunoichi that was for sure. If she was not the Kyuubi she would have made a fine Akatsuki member.

Itachi sigh. Why did she give her self in to them so easily? He might never know and he would like to. It was eating at him that he didn't know.

Why would someone willingly give them selves to someone that was going to kill them?

But what Itachi didn't understand was how she didn't fear her death. She actually looked to welcomed it.

She was never sad. She looked happy all the time and it confused Itachi.

What were her reasons for coming to Akatsuki of her own free will?

**-X-**

Another week passed and Hidan and Kakuzu had yet to return. Sasori and Tobi remained gone too.

Itachi kept an eye on Sakura. Deidara didn't talk much to her. They still sparred every morning, but few words were exchanged. Deidara just didn't look himself he seemed out of it. Thinking on something else.

Sakura did wonder what he thought of, she was worried about her friend, but if he wouldn't talk to her there was nothing she could do.

It seemed that every one was a bit off. Pein seemed to be quieter then usual. Konan seemed to be trying to start people talking up more and more so it wouldn't be as awkward at dinner and lunch.

Itachi also seemed a bit different. He just was. Sakura was mad that no one was saying anything. Then she understood.

They found the eight beast and that's why Sasori, Tobi, Kakuzu, and Hidan had been gone so long. The rest of Akatsuki were distancing them selves for what was to come soon. They didn't tell her because they maybe thought she would run or get depressed. Who knew? She was fine. It just meant her time with Itachi was coming to a close. So she would spend as much time as possible with him. She had so little time now.

It was important not to waste.

**-X-**

Itachi looked at Sakura as she smiled up at him. He raised an eye brow. They stood on the training field. A few feet from each other.

" You've never asked me to fight you before, why now?.." He asked as she readied her position. She was extremely happy that Itachi was actually going to fight her, but she would be serous about this fight at all costs.

" I felt like fighting you." She said simply, he sort of shrugged and stood perfectly calm.

Then they began. Sakura looked into his eyes he didn't try Mangekyo on her yet, though she could repel it anyway. She didn't want to hurt Itachi if she messed up the Jutsu. And it had been a while since she practiced it. If she needed to use it she would, but she wouldn't if it wasn't necessary which when fighting Itachi would be.

**-X-**

Sakura wasn't sure how she lasted this long fighting Itachi he had not a scratch on him . He dodged or leapt away from all her attacks, deflected her genjutsu and ninjustu like it were pesky flies. It was making her mad. She couldn't even hurt him, not that she wanted to really hurt him just prove her worth! He was making it so hard to do!

Suddenly she was on the ground with Itachi's foot on her chest she growled out in annoyance.

Itachi chuckled and lifted his foot helping her up. She brushed her self off wiping the blood from her cut cheek just smearing it.

Itachi smirked at her.

" Good." He said then walked away as if not even affected which he wasn't. She had never landed a punch in the two hours she had been fighting with him, and she was out of chakra borrowing Kyuubi's now. She slumped to the ground panting.

That was much harder then she thought and it proved she wasn't good enough even with the years she trained.

She didn't use her Jutsu not enough time and not enough chakra to use it. She needed every last ounce and more of her chakra just to get out of Itachi's genjutsu's which were just about imposable to do!

Sakura huffed after a brief rest and walked limping to her room a trail of blood from his kunai piercing her trailing after her, they would heal so she wouldn't worry about them.

By the time she limped to her room the bleeding had stopped as she thought it would.

**-X-**

There was a commotion the next morning waking Sakura. She walked hesitantly out of her room. A young girl was kicking and fighting as she was being dragged to the dungeon by Kakuzu. Sakura paled.

They caught the eighth beast in such little time. Sakura frowned. Itachi walked up behind Kakuzu and put her to sleep with his Mangekyo. Deidara came from the opposite end of the hall. Sakura looked to him his blue eye widened then he looked a bit sad then scoffed and walked away. Sakura smiled just a little.

Itachi walked to her.

" You should sleep." He said. She smiled up at him.

" How does it feel to actually be so close to getting what you have wanted for years?" She asked, he smirked.

" Not what I want. What Akatsuki wants. I have only one thing I want." They way Itachi worded it and said it with such a smooth voice made Sakura blush. Itachi chuckled and walked away to where ever as she walked back into her room.

What wants could Itachi Uchiha possibly want that he doesn't already have?

His brother?

Family?

A girl.

Sakura went pale.

It wasn't her business if Itachi had lovers. No it was never her business, she loved him, yes, but he would never be hers.

The day dragged on and most of Akatsuki were watching the last tailed beast. Sakura only saw Itachi and Kakuzu a few times along with Deidara at lunch but no one else. Sakura knew they were busy. How easy it would be to escape and make it harder for them.

She would be able to see Itachi more, but it would only hinder him now. No point in that.

Sakura over all knew she was going to die soon and her time with her one obsession would be over and done. She felt she didn't get enough time with him, but she figured it would always seem like that even if she spent years with him.

Sakura knew it had to be enough because it was the end. In a few days she would die at Akatsuki's hand. At Itachi's hand. And she would not cry.

She would not be scared or hate Akatsuki or Itachi.

She could never hate them. They were rough and rugged, but they were nice people. They took care of each other and acted like normal humans. Sakura could never hate them even if they were to kill her.

Sakura would never regret her decision to willingly come to Akatsuki nor would she regret leaving her friends and family, so she could die.

There was no shame in loving, and not telling them. Sakura frown.

She couldn't just say ' I love you' to Uchiha Itachi, that would be murder on i's own, but if she didn't tell him. No she would tell him and she would tell him before she died because she certainly couldn't so it after she did!

**-X-**

The time came. The eight beast had been extracted and now Sakura was up. Akatsuki didn't talk to her and she just followed them to her death. Deidara behind her and Itachi in front.

" Itachi" She said he looked back at her.

" It's been fun." She said smiling. He smirked.

" Yes..." He answered.

Now she had to do it. Now it was her last chance.

" Itachi... I..." She swallowed. Suck it up!...Tell him!

" I.." She felt a bit faint. He smirked at her.

" I know." He said softly. Sakura blushed looking a bit surprised at the man in front of her walking along.

" I know Sakura. I know. Your a good fighter, and you are strong. " He said. Sakura blushed feeling her face heat up at Itachi's compliments.

' _Well better late then never_.' She thought.

" Sakura." Deidara said she looked over her should slightly. He was looking down.

" I'm glad to have met you." He said, she grinned and laughed.

" Of course with out me you'd be stuck losing to Sasori!.." He looked surprised Itachi chuckled and she grinned at Deidara. He blushed, but laughed.

As Sakura stood getting ready to be extracted, the Akatsuki surrounding her stood on the fingers of a huge statue.

Sakura smiled and closed her eyes a moment letting them adjust to the dark. She looked at each one of her Akatsuki friends and the people to kill her.

She looked at Itachi her eyes wondering over every inch of him when she got to his eyes which were closed in concentration, like all the other Akatsuki members, she wished to see his eyes one last time.

And somehow as always Itachi knew what she wanted as he opened his scarlet eyes looking to her jade. Sakura smiled and waved he rolled his eyes a small smile tugging at his lips.

That girl was just something else.

A few minutes passed and they were ready to begin. Closing their eyes tighter they sent their chakra into the statue. Pein opened his eyes surprised.

" She's gone." He said. Sakura had disappeared, before they could extract Kyuubi.

" Deidara!" Pein yelled. Suspecting he took her at the last minute not being able to bear the thought of the girl he loved being killed.

" What? Yeah?" Deidara asked, surprised eyes of the rest of the Akatsuki looked at Deidara standing next to Sasori.

" Then who?.." Konan asked.

They looked around the Akatsuki looking for who was missing.

Then when they found who was they were not very surprised.

Pein laughed.

" Well. I guess he does get what he wants after all." Pein said. Deidara cursed.

" ITACHI! TEME WAIT UP! YEAH!" Deidara yelled running out the door to find Sakura and Itachi.

Pein sigh.

" Leader-sama?" Tobi asked.

" Forget it. He won't bring her back and we can't get her back when Itachi and Deidara protect her . Besides I kinda like her. It would be a pity to kill her." Pein said. Konan smiled. Sasori grunted, but was happy to see the pink haired girl live.

**-X-**

" Well that was eventful." Sasuke said to Naruto.

" Your brother saved Sakura-chan's life. What's he going to do with her?.." Naruto asked as they watched Itachi race away from Akatsuki base with a shocked Sakura in his arms. Deidara racing after them.

" Dobe." Sasuke said hitting him.

" Think about it use that small brain of yours." Kakashi chuckled.

Every thing was right with the world again.

Well mostly.

" Do you think I'll be an uncle?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke flustered.

" Dobe! Don't talk about Sakura like that! " And Sasuke hit him. Kakashi sweat dropped.

" Whattt! I was just saying your going to be an uncle and so am I! Aren't you happy!?" Sasuke growled at Naruto.

" I would advice you to run." Kakashi said holding up his Icha Icha novel in front of his face.

Naruto yelped and ran from a ranting Sasuke who cursed Naruto for talking about his brother and best friend getting married and producing heirs.

Kakashi lowered his book as he stared at the place Itachi had ran off with Sakura.

" I think you got what you wanted after all Sakura." He said and smirked, walking off whistling a tune

**-X-**

" Itachi?!" Sakura asked shocked.

" What?.." He asked.

" Eh..." She motioned to her body being carried by him.

" Well. I said I had something I wanted didn't I?" He said in a teasing tone.

Sakura blushed.

Deidara cursed grumbling about stupid smooth talking Uchiha's.

" So where are we going?" Sakura asked.

" Hum... good question." Itachi said.

" You don't know!?" She said shocked.

" Not really." She groaned, but was more then happy being carried by the man she loved and adored. The S-class criminal and former Akatsuki member.

Her twisted devotion to Itachi Uchiha.

**The End.**

**Hope you liked that ending I know its not as long as the other chapters! But I do hope you liked the ending! Finally finished!! Bwhahahaha! Told you I would finish it!... May have took forever but I did!... Well tell me how you like the ending!... Read my other storys if you like this one ne? JA!**

**Kyo**

**Ps. This maybe the last and final chapter, but review anyway! ^^**


End file.
